Beheaded
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Kejeniusan logika seorang detektif muda bernama Gray Fullbuster akan diuji di sini. Analisa, prediksi, serta asumsinya akan mampu membongkar segala kedok dari pelaku. Yajima, Minerva, atau Laxus? /FINAL CHAPTER/
1. Bloody Neck

**DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA**

**RATE : T**

**GENRE : CRIME/MYSTERY**

**WARNING : AU, 1ST POV, GORE, BIT OF OOC**

**.**

**.**

**Kopi Polonium Sequel**

**.**

**.**

**~Bloody Neck~**

_Bruum...Brruuumm..._

Aku menginjak pedal gas mobil Honda Accord yang sedang kukemudikan dengan lebih dalam. Jarum spidometer bergerak perlahan ke arah kanan menuju angka 80. Jalanan lenggang di daerah lembah membuat aku leluasa untuk melajukan kendaraan pribadi ini.

Namaku adalah Gray Fullbuster. Seorang detektif resmi Kepolisian Hargeon berusia 24 tahun. Di hari Minggu yang lumayan cerah ini aku sengaja meluangkan waktu liburku untuk pergi ke sebuah pedesaan di ujung lembah yang bernama desa Honoka. Aku ke sana bukan dalam rangka tugas kepolisian melainkan ada kepentingan pribadi dengan seorang pria tua. Pria yang telah menjabat sebagai kepala Hargeon Police Departement selama nyaris satu dasawarsa. Pada saat beliau hampir mengakhiri masa jabatannya kebetulan aku baru saja masuk ke dalam Institusi Kepolisian tersebut. Wajar saja jika aku tidak terlalu mengenal beliau karena aku menjadi bawahannya selama satu tahun saja sebelum beliau pensiun.

Ratusan meter di depanku terlihat sebuah jembatan yang cukup besar namun sebenarnya mungkin sudah menua dimakan oleh sang waktu. Itu terlihat dari besi-besi penopangnya yang sudah berkarat serta ada papan peringatan bertuliskan 'Pelan-Pelan Karena Jembatan Akan Direnovasi' yang barusan aku lewati. Setahuku letak desa Honoka sangat dekat dengan sebuah jembatan. Itu informasi yang kudengar dari Jiemma-san, pria yang tadi kujelaskan. Dan benar saja, tidak sampai satu kilometer setelah melewati jembatan itu aku melihat gapura besar yang dibangun di atas jalan raya bertuliskan 'SELAMAT DATANG DI DESA HONOKA'.

Desa ini sepertinya cukup maju walau lokasinya yang kurang strategis karena berada di ujung lembah. Jalanannya beraspal walau tidak mulus seratus persen. Pertokoan ada di setiap perempatan atau pertigaan, pasar yang cukup ramai, rumah makan dan kedai di sana-sini, dan yang paling menonjol dari itu semua adalah patung seorang wanita berpakaian petani yang memiliki sepasang sayap mirip malaikat. Kalau tidak salah patung setinggi empat meteran yang berada di alun-alun desa itu adalah seorang penjelmaan Dewi Shri, Dewi pangan yang sangat dipercayai eksistensinya oleh masyarakat India.

Aku sempat menghentikan laju mobil sedanku di pinggiran alun-alun desa. Membuka ponsel untuk membaca denah yang telah diberikan oleh Jiemma-san kemarin sore. Di pesan masuk tertulis 'stelah sampai alun" kau lurus saja k utara mentok. manor miliku trlhat di pnck bukit'. Oke, aku akan cari setelah ini.

Aku sudah sampai di sebuah pertigaan yang mentok dan hanya ada dua jalur ke kanan atau ke kiri. Kuamati baik-baik ke arah utara dari pertigaan ini dan samar-samar di tengah rimbunnya pepohonan terlihatlah sebuah rumah berukuran lumayan besar dengan dua tingkat dan memiliki gaya Eropa klasik. Itu kah manor yang beliau katakan?

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Kuparkirkan mobilku di depan rumah bertingkat dua ini. Pintu mobil dibuka dan aku keluar untuk mengetuk pintu.

_Tok...Tok...Tok..._

'Sebuah rumah tidak terlalu besar dan hanya memiliki satu lantai tambahan dan yang paling parah tidak ada belnya dikatakan, manor? terkutuk lah beliau.' batinku sembari mengetukkan jari-jari tangan kanan di permukaan pintu.

_Tok...Tok...Tok..._

Aku menghentikan ketukan karena mendengar derap langkah kaki dari balik pintu.

_-Ceklek-_

"Si...Siapa ya? Dan ada perlu ap...a?"

Seorang wanita berambut biru muda muncul membukakan pintu.

"Permisi nona, apakah benar Tuan Jiemma tinggal di rumah ini?" tanyaku ramah.

Wanita muda itu mengangguk sekali. "Ada perlu apa anda de...dengan Tuan Jiem...ma?"

'Sepertinya gadis ini sedikit gagap.' ucapku dalam hati. "Ano, saya adalah bawahan beliau saat beliau masih menjabat sebagai kepala di Kepolisian Hargeon nona. Apa Jiemma-san ada?"

"Tuan a...ada kok. Mari masuk." wanita itu membukakan pintu lebar-lebar. Aku pun masuk ke dalam.

Ini kah ruang tamu sebuah manor? Ruangan yang hanya berukuran kira-kir meter dan dekorasi ruangnya sangat minimalis? Tidak ada perabotan klasik yang menawan. Hanya ada dua sofa panjang yang mengapit sebuah meja kayu, sepasang pot bunga, almari besar yang tua, hanya itu. Ada dua tangga masing-masing di sebelah kanan dan kiri ruangan yang menghubungkan ke lantai atas. Dua buah pintu di samping kiriku sepertinya adalah kamar dan sebuah pintu besar di tengah-tengah sepasang tangga yang kemungkinan itu adalah dapur.

Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu pria berkulit sawo matang, bertubuh tegap, nan berotot itu sambil duduk santai di sofa yang sudah tersedia. Kudongakkan kepala ke atas dan di sana hanya ada sebuah lampu hias berukuran kecil yang tergantung di langit-langit. Apakah manor jaman sekarang sesederhana ini?

"GRAY!"

Aku tercengang seketika. Suara besar itu berasal dari arah tangga. Tepatnya tangga di sebelah kanan.

"Jiemma-san?" wajahku sedikit sumringah.

Pria tinggi besar itu berjalan cepat menuju ke arahku. Begitu sampai kemudian dia memeluk tubuhku dengan erat. "Wahahaha, kau sehat kan Gray?"

Aku mengangguk-angguk dengan ekspresi malas. Seperti biasa, pria ini hiperaktif dan selalu kasar. "Iya-iya. Mari kita duduk saja Jiemma-san dan lepaskan pelukan anda kalau ingin aku selamat."

"Wahaha, mari-mari silahkan duduk."

Kami berdua akhirnya duduk. Aku di sofa yang mendempet ke tembok dan beliau ada di seberang meja.

"Kau lihat kan Gray tempat ini? Benar-benar indah dan megah manor yang kubangun dengan susah payah." ujarnya.

Aku menggaruk rambut bagian belakang, "Yaah benar-benar indah dan megah untuk ukuran sebuah rumah di...kampung."

Sepasang bola matanya melotot tajam ke arahku sebelum akhirnya dia menggebrak meja dengan keras...

_BRAK!_

"JUVIAAA! CEPAT BAWAKAN KOPI PAHIT UNTUK KAMI BERDUA!" teriaknya menggelegar.

Wajahku mendadak pucat pasi. 'Kopi pahit dan aku dipaksa untuk menghabiskannya seperti dua tahun silam? Lebih baik aku menolaknya tegas kali ini. Secangkir kopi yang berisi lima sendok makan kopi bukan pahit lagi namanya. Sangat!'

"Jiemma-san, aku air putih saja." aku menyela.

"Haaah? Kau sudah tidak mau kopi pahit Gray?"

"Hehehe, ano...aku kebetulan sedang mengalami maag kronis. Oleh karena itu lambungku tidak boleh diasupi serbuk kopi sedikitpun." alibi yang sangat bagus.

Pria brewokan di hadapanku terlihat seperti sedang berpikir. "Oke-oke kalau begitu. JUVIAAA! SATU KOPI PAHIT DAN SATU AIR PUTIH!"

Malapetaka itu tidak akan kembali untuk yang kali kedua.

"O ya Gray, bagaimana kabar HPD (Hargeon Police Departement) sekarang? Bertambah maju kah atau mundur kah?"

Aku menaruh kedua telapak tangan di belakang kepala sebagai bantal, "Semenjak anda pensiun, Kepolisian Hargeon mengalami kemajuan yang lumayan pesat. Ibu Ul telah membuat banyak gebrakan dan sistem yang bagus. Seperti sanksi yang tegas bagi para indisipliner, meningkatkan pelayanan publik, penerapan pengaduan via internet dari masyarakat, dan masih banyak lagi."

"Jadi kau mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa pada saat aku masih menjabat, HPD mengalami kemunduran? Begitu?" dia menekuk lengan kanan sehingga otot biceps-nya nampak jelas.

"I...Itu, itu tidak seperti yang anda bayangkan pak. Anda sudah bagus kok, iya benar. Hanya saja mungkin Ibu Ul lebih dinaungi keberuntungan lebih dalam memimpin." aku menghela nafas lega begitu mengetahui pria freak itu melemaskan kembali otot-ototnya. Sebuah pukulan maut di ubun-ubun masih terasa jelas sakitnya ketika aku diberi sanksi oleh Jiemma-san dua tahun silam.

Wanita berambut ikal bergelombang yang tadi sempat membukakan pintu untukku berjalan menghampiri kami berdua dengan membawa nampan berisi cangkir kopi pahit panas dan gelas air putih dingin.

"Silahkan diminum Tuan Jiemma d...dan juga..." sepasang bola mata hitam miliknya melirik malu-malu ke arah wajahku.

"Gray Fullbuster. Panggil saja Gray." jawabku datar.

Tangan kekar Jiemma-san menepuk-nepuk pundak wanita bernama Juvia itu, "Dan pria ganteng itu adalah mantan anak buahku dulu."

"Ohh. A...ano saya...saya permisi dulu." sebelum Juvia beranjak pergi, aku sempat melihat semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Ayo kita bersulang sebagai simbol keakraban anggota Kepolisian Hargeon Gray!" Jiemma-san mengangkat cangkir kopinya ke udara.

"Baik." aku mendekatkan gelasku ke cangkirnya kemudian kami saling bersulang seperti yang biasa dilakukan dua tahun silam.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Tak terasa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 18.30. Sejak tadi pagi hingga sore aku menghabiskan hari untuk ngobrol, bersenda-gurau, bermain catur, memancing ikan di sungai yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh, serta berakhir dengan istirahat di kamar masing-masing akibat kelelahan. Kebetulan aku menempati kamar yang letaknya paling dekat dengan pintu masuk karena itu adalah kamar tamu. Yang ada di lantai satu.

"Jam setengah tujuh sore ya." gumamku seraya melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri. Aku putuskan pergi keluar untuk sekedar jalan-jalan di desa Honoka ini sambil mencari makanan karena kebetulan perutku sudah terasa lapar. Ketika aku sedang melangkah melewati pintu masuk rumah, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah mobil SUV berwarna oranye yang masuk ke dalam halaman rumah milik Jiemma-san. Setelah berhenti, masing-masing pintu di sisi kanan dan kiri terbuka. Memperlihatkan dua orang manusia dengan jenis kelamin berbeda, satu pria dan satunya lagi wanita.

Aku menunduk sopan saat wanita pengemudi mobil itu melintas di hadapanku.

"Maaf, kau...siapa ya?" tanya wanita bertubuh molek nan sintal itu. Seorang wanita yang memakai make-up mirip wanita dari negeri tirai bambu di era dinasti Han lebih dari seribu tahun lalu.

Kusodorkan tangan kanan ke arahnya, "Perkenalkan nona, namaku adalah Gray Fullbuster. Dan aku merupakan mantan bawahan Jiemma-san di saat beliau masih menjabat sebagai pimpinan HPD."

Dia sontak menjabat tanganku tanpa ragu, "Salam kenal Gray-san. Perkenalkan juga diriku. Minerva Orland, putri tunggal dari ayahandaku." senyuman manis mengembang di bibir eloknya. Ehm, lebih tepatnya itu mirip seringaian.

'Jadi dia anak perempuan dari Jiemma-san? Yang banyak diceritakan oleh rekan-rekan kerjaku karena menurut mereka sangat menggairahkan? Hmm.'

"Apa pekerjaanmu sekarang Gray Fullbuster?" tanyanya. Masih tersenyum seperti tadi.

"Aku sekarang bekerja sebagai detektif resmi Kepolisian Hargeon. Anda nona Minerva?"

"Aku adalah dokter umum yang berpraktek di desa ini. O ya, perkenalkan juga sahabatku yang kebetulan juga sedang bertamu sama seperti anda." wanita itu melepaskan jabatan tangan kemudian memegang pergelangan tangan pria di sampingnya untuk berjabatan denganku.

"Dia adalah Laxus Dreyar. Sahabatku yang tinggal di kota Magnolia yang juga merupakan seorang atlet bela diri tingkat regional." Minerva memperkenalkan pria kekar berambut spike berwarna pirang itu kepadaku.

Kujabat tangannya, "Gray Fullbuster."

"Laxus." ucapnya singkat.

Wajah pria itu terpaku selama beberapa detik saat menatap wajahku. "Anda bukannya Gray Fullbuster yang pernah memecahkan kasus pembunuhan di Hotel Moonlight itu kan? Benar bukan?"

Aku tersenyum simpul, "Benar."

Jabatan tangannya mengerat, "Sungguh sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan detektif ternama di seantero Fiore seperti anda."

"Haha, biasa saja. Tidak usah terlalu hiperbolis seperti itu, hahaha."

"Laxus, mari kita masuk. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu di dalam." putri Jiemma-san itu menarik lengan berisi milik Laxus.

"Oke-oke. Kami permisi dulu detektif."

Aku menghela nafas panjang saat mereka berdua sudah masuk ke dalam rumah serta menutup pintu. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka jika diriku seterkenal ini. Jam terbangku yang baru dua tahun setelah lulus dari Hargeon Police Academy tidak membuat karierku tertinggal jauh oleh para detektif senior yang ada. Justru di usia karierku yang baru seumur jagung ini aku mampu mengukuhkan nama sebagai salah satu detektif paling handal, berintegritas tinggi, serta memiliki track record terbaik di seluruh negeri.

Kulangkahkan kedua kakiku di atas trotoar. Matahari hampir terbenam dan karena cuaca cerah maka hal itu mengakibatkan terjadinya efek senja yang mengagumkan. Desa Honoka ini terbilang cukup ramai di sore hari menjelang senja. Beberapa mobil serta sepeda motor berlalu-lalang di jalanan yang bisa dikatakan sempit dan kurang rata. Pengguna sepeda justru sangat lah banyak. Ini bagus karena polusi akan berkurang dan kelestarian alam tetap terjaga dengan baik.

Kuputuskan untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai kecil yang ada di pertigaan tempat aku tadi menghentikan mobil. Kedai bernama 'Oishi' itu tidaklah terlalu ramai, lumayan kata yang pas, sehingga aku bisa mengisi perut tanpa perlu takut terganggu oleh kebisingan apapun. Lantunan lagu Ai no Uta dari Koda Kumi yang disetel sayup-sayup membuat suasana semakin tenang.

Aku duduk di meja nomer 4 dan tak lama setelah itu datanglah seorang laki-laki muda berbaju pelayan. "Selamat malam tuan, mau pesan apa?"

Tanpa perlu melihat menu aku langsung berkata, "Nasi goreng seafood pedas dan minumnya jus jeruk dingin."

Pelayan itu menunduk, "Siap tuan." kemudian dia kembali ke dapur.

Waktu terus berjalan. Menit demi menit terlewati dan makanan serta minuman yang aku pesan tak kunjung datang.

_~Sora wo miagereba hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru. Kono hoshi...~_

Segera kuangkat telepon saat ponsel yang kuletakkan di atas meja berdering.

Aku : "Moshi moshi?"

X : "Ini benar nomornya _uhuk_ Gray Fullbuster?"

Aku : "Iya. Ini adalah nomor Jiemma-san kan? Kenapa...kenapa suara anda berubah menjadi lirih dan serak?"

X : "Saya bukan Tuan Jiemma. Saya adalah tukang kebunnya, Yajima. Cepat pulang Tuan Gray Fullbuster, _uhuk_ cepat!"

Aku : "Bisa anda jelaskan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dan mengapa saya harus terburu-buru?"

Yajima : "Tuan Jiemma _uhuk_ dia...dia...dia..."

Aku : "Katakan ada apa?"

Yajima : "Dia tewas."

Celaka 13 jika itu terjadi. Aku harus memastikan kebenarannya sekarang juga. Siapa tahu ini adalah main-main.

Aku langsung bergegas untuk kembali. Kubayar harga makanan dan minuman secepat mungkin di kasir. "Makananku dibungkus beserta minumnya. Akan aku ambil nanti. Terima kasih."

Berlari sekencang yang kubisa membelah trotoar desa. Orang-orang melihatku dengan tatapan aneh tapi ku tak peduli.

Sesampainya di halaman rumah Jiemma-san perlahan-lahan aku membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Kebetulan pintunya tidak dikunci dari dalam. Tapi jika ada orang tewas seharusnya terlihat beberapa atau bahkan banyak warga sekitar yang ingin menonton. Atau jangan-jangan ini memang bohongan belaka?

Kalau tidak salah kamar beliau ada di atas dan berada paling ujung kiri. Aku berjalan mengendap-endap kali ini dan berusaha untuk mengamati keadaan sekitar. Tidak ada kehebohan sama sekali. Hanya...terdengar sesenggukan dari seorang wanita. Itu adalah suara dari wanita yang tadi bersalaman denganku di halaman.

"_Hiks_..._hiks_..."

_-Ceklek- _

Pintu depan rumah terbuka dan munculah pelayan yang bernama Juvia itu. Di kedua tangannya terdapat banyak sekali barang belanjaan. Aku menempelkan jari telunjukku di depan mulut dan Juvia hanya menatapku dengan ekspresi bingung. Wanita itu berjalan pelan-pelan naik ke atas melalui tangga. Begitu juga denganku.

Aku lekas bergerak cepat saat melihat ada tiga orang yang berada di dalam kamar pribadi Jiemma-san. Putrinya yang bernama Minerva sedang tersungkur di depan mayat ayahnya, sesenggukan menangisi raga tanpa jiwa. Pria bernama Laxus diam membeku di depan daun pintu yang terbuka. Sedangkan yang terakhir adalah seorang kakek-kakek bertubuh sangat pendek juga kecil yang hanya bisa memandangi sosok majikannya yang sudah tidak bernyawa dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Di telapak tangan kanannya ada sebuah ponsel yang tadi digunakan untuk menghubungiku. Bukankah itu ponsel Jiemma-san? Apa yang dia lakukan dengan ponsel Jiemma-san sehingga berujung meneleponku?

Aku mendengar suara barang-barang terjatuh di belakangku. Juvia menjatuhkan barang belanjaannya saat menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sosok tuannya yang kini tergeletak di atas ranjangnya dengan keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan.

Matanya terpejam.

Darah membasahi seluruh spreinya hingga warna sprei itu yang tadinya putih kini berubah menjadi merah.

Dan yang terparah...

Leher kekarnya nyaris putus dengan luka bacokan benda tajam yang mengiris tepian lehernya di sebelah kiri.

Ini bukan bunuh diri ataupun kecelakaan. Ini adalah pembunuhan! Dan aku dapat mengantongi nama seluruh calon tersangka yang ada sesegera mungkin. Satu dari empat orang yang ada di rumah ini saat aku pergi adalah pelakunya.

Yajima.

Minerva Orland.

Laxus Dreyar.

Juvia Loxar.

"_Hiks_, ayaaaahhh..."

Perhatianku teralih kepada Minerva yang tiba-tiba saja suara tangisnya mengeras. Kepalan tangan kirinya digedor-gedorkan ke lantai kamar.

"Aku bersumpah _hiks_ aku akan membunuuuhhh...PELAKUNYAAA!" jeritnya.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Author memberanikan diri untuk menulis fic bergenre crime bertema pembunuhan lagi, hehe. :D**

**Doakan author ya agar fic ini bisa selesai dan tidak berhenti di tengah jalan. :)**

**O ya, menurut kalian ada tidak petunjuk 'kecil' di chapter perdana ini? Ada tidaaakk? Hayo? :D**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**


	2. Some Evidences

**DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA**

**RATE : T**

**GENRE : CRIME/MYSTERY**

**WARNING : AU, 1ST POV, GORE, BIT OF OOC**

**.**

**.**

**Kopi Polonium Sequel**

**.**

**.**

**~Some Evidences~**

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk membuat masyarakat di desa Honoka mengerubungi rumah yang disebut oleh Jiemma-san sebagai manor. Berita menggemparkan ini langsung tercium oleh publik entah bagaimana cara pastinya. Beberapa warga ingin masuk ke dalam namun beberapa pria berseragam kuning tua menghalang-halangi mereka yang ingin masuk. Aku segera mengosongkan ruangan kamar Jiemma-san dari ketiga orang yang sedari awal sudah ada di dalam.

Seorang pria berpostur sedikit gemuk dengan kesan wajah sangar mendekat ke arahku yang kini sedang berdiri di pintu kamar. "Selamat malam tuan. Saya adalah kepala desa di desa ini. Nama saya Ivan."

Aku ber-ojigi kepadanya, "Salam kenal juga Ivan-san. Saya Gray Fullbuster dan juga merupakan seorang detektif. Ada perlu apa anda menemui saya? Dan yang terpenting, anda dilarang untuk melangkahkan kedua kaki ke dalam kamar tanpa seijin saya."

"Selaku kepala desa saya merasa sangat berduka cita atas apa yang menimpa kepada saudara Jiemma. Beliau walaupun baru satu tahunan menetap di desa ini namun sudah seperti keluarga bagi kami, para masyarakat Honoka." ucapnya dengan muka sayu.

"O ya Ivan-san, apa anda tahu kota terdekat dari desa ini? Saya ingin menghubungi pihak kepolisian di kota terdekat itu untuk meminta bantuan dan segala macam yang nantinya diperlukan." kataku.

"Kota ya..." pria berjenggot itu menggaruk pelipisnya, "Sepertinya kota Edolas. Namun jaraknya cukup jauh sekitar empat puluh kilometeran dan waktu tempuh kemari kurang lebih dua setengah jam." lanjutnya.

Aku menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Terima kasih atas informasinya."

Aku segera masuk ke dalam kamar Jiemma-san untuk melakukan panggilan kepada Hargeon Police Departement dan nantinya akan disambungkan kepada Edolas Police Departement. Karena jujur saja aku tidak punya nomor telepon Kepolisian Edolas.

* * *

_Tuut...Tuuut...Tuuut..._

Aku : "Moshi-moshi. Ini aku Gray dan aku butuh bantuan sekarang."

Clarice : "Gray kah? Memangnya ada apa? Bukankah kau kini sedang berada di tempat mantan kepala kita, Jiemma, untuk sekedar bersantai?"

Aku : "Clarice, aku sedang tidak main-main. Jiemma-san TERBUNUH barusan. Kau boleh memberitahukan kepada yang lain setelah kau sambungkan aku kepada EPD. Cepat!"

Clarice : "As...taga. Ya sudah, roger, akan aku laksanakan."

_Tuut...Tuuut...Tuuut..._

_Tuut...Tuuut..._

X : "Selamat malam. Ini dengan Kantor Kepolisian Edolas, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Aku : "Selamat malam. Saya detektif Gray Fullbuster dari Kepolisian Hargeon. Dimohon untuk mengirimkan bantuan aparat menuju Desa Honoka yang ada di dalam wilayah Edolas karena di sini barusan terjadi pembunuhan. Korban adalah mantan pemimpin HPD, Jiemma."

X : "Pak Jiemma yang bertubuh besar dan tegas itu kah? Aku ingat dia. Baik, akan segera kami kirimkan bantuan secepatnya. Lebih baik anda bekerja duluan sambil menunggu kedatangan pihak Kepolisian Edolas ke situ."

Aku : "Terima kasih banyak."

* * *

Panggilan kuakhiri. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 19.25 namun orang-orang diluar masih ribut serta ngotot ingin masuk guna melihat langsung TKP. Mayat atasanku sudah kututupi dengan selimut berwarna hijau agar lebih sopan mengingat kondisinya yang cukup mengerikan. Orang-orang dalam rumah yang kucurigai sebagai tersangka kini sedang berada di ruang keluarga tepatnya di lantai dua. Hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari pintu kamar ini.

Aku menutup pintu kamar untuk memulai penyelidikan. "Maaf Ivan-san, aku terpaksa menutup pintu ini agar lebih fokus dalam bekerja."

Pria itu mengangguk mantap, "Silahkan saja detektif muda. Kami dari pihak desa hanya ingin membantu semaksimal yang kami bisa untuk menuntaskan masalah ini. Kami berjanji akan kooperatif." kemudian dia lekas menggeser posisi tubuhnya dari daun pintu.

"Saya minta tolong agar aparat keamanan dari desa bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh untuk memproteksi rumah ini dari orang-orang yang tidak berkepentingan. Terima kasih sebelumnya Ivan-san." setelah menyelesaikan kalimat aku langsung menutup pintu dan mengunci...

'Lho, kenop pintu ini tidak bisa dikunci kah?' kedua bola mataku sontak bergerak ke arah bawah, mengarah ke bagian kenop dan lubang kunci. Kubuka sedikit pintu itu untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apa yang salah sebenarnya.

Hancur.

Kenop itu hancur terutama pada bagian penguncinya. Aku yakin jika pelaku mendobrak pintu ini saat masuk. Kemungkinan besar jika didobrak berarti pintu terkunci dari dalam.

Pintu itu hanya kuganjal dengan sebuah kursi kecil yang kebetulan berada di pojok ruangan. Bau anyir darah masih tercium jelas dan membuatku mual. Aku sampai detik ini sudah menangani serta menyelesaikan kurang lebih enam kasus pembunuhan. Dua rumit dan sisanya cukup sederhana. Tapi dari kesemua itu tidak ada yang kondisi mayatnya separah ini. Kebanyakan dari mereka terbunuh dengan cara diracun atau paling parah ditembak pada bagian dada. Dan ironisnya, aku kini menangani mayat dari orang yang pernah memimpinku dua tahun silam.

Isi kamar nyaris tidak ada yang rusak parah sepengamatanku. Semua masih berada di dalam posisinya masing-masing. Apa mungkin seorang Jiemma-san dibunuh tanpa melalui perlawanan dimana hal itu akan mengakibatkan keributan? Jika mantan atasanku itu melawan sebelum terbunuh minimal ada beberapa perabotan, barang, ataupun bekas perkelahian. Aku pernah mendengar jika pak tua ini mampu menangkap dua orang perampok yang menggunakan senjata tajam. Dan dia hanya mengalami dua luka gores di pergelangan tangan.

Kubuka selimut hijau yang menutupi tubuh kekarnya yang kini sudah kaku dan dingin. Kuamati dengan seksama dari bagian ujung kaki lalu naik hingga paha, perut, punggung, dan...

"Apa ini?" segera kupakai sepasang sarung tangan agar tidak merusak sidik jari lalu menyentuh tengkuknya.

'Sebuah luka lebam ya? Apa mungkin korban sempat dipukul terlebih dahulu sebelum digorok? Itu lebih masuk akal karena jika korban digorok saat dalam keadaan sadar maka dia pasti akan meronta-ronta dan hal itu akan membuat orang lain mendengarnya.' analisaku dalam hati.

Tapi ada yang aneh. Area luka lebam pada bagian tengkuk bisa dikatakan tidak lebar sama sekali serta warnanya samar.

Selain itu tidak ada yang aneh. Poin paling penting dari kondisi korban yaitu keadaan lehernya, tepatnya leher sisi kiri tergorok oleh benda tajam sepanjang lima belasan centimeter. Irisan kulitnya terbilang sangat rapi. Pelaku mahir kah?

Hampir empat puluh menit berlalu dan tidak ada hal lain yang menarik perhatianku. Jarum pendek pada jam tanganku menunjuk ke angka delapan dan jarum panjangnya pada angka dua. Pukul 20.10 malam.

Hampir saja aku berniat mengakhiri penyelidikan awal ini jika saja kedua bola mataku tidak menangkap sebuah benda cukup panjang yang tergeletak di bawah ranjang milik korban.

"Go...Golok?" sebuah golok kini berada di dalam genggaman tangan kananku. Benda tajam berwarna perak kehitaman itu kira-kira panjangnya sekitar tiga puluh centimeter. Mungkinkah ini alat yang digunakan oleh pelaku untuk menghabisi nyawa korban? Apalagi pada bagian tepian golok tercecer lumuran darah.

Apa pelaku seorang yang bodoh sehingga barang bukti dibiarkan begitu saja di bawah kasur?

Selain nama-nama calon tersangka, kini aku juga sudah mengantongi satu barang bukti serta satu petunjuk.

Sebuah golok dengan panjang kira-kira tiga puluh centimeter yang berlumuran darah korban. Tergeletak di bawah ranjang.

Kenop pintu yang rusak. Kemungkinan didobrak dari luar oleh pelaku karena pintu kamar korban dikunci dari dalam.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari dalam kamar itu. Aku dan beberapa aparat keamanan desa memasang sebuah tali tambang berukuran cukup besar melintangi pintu kamar yang tertutup. Dengan maksud agar tidak ada orang tak berkepentingan yang masuk ke dalam. Sebagai alternatif sebelum pihak polisi memasang police line di situ nantinya.

Aku berjalan menuju ke arah ruang keluarga tempat di mana keempat orang yang dicurigai berada. Sesampainya di sana mereka langsung menatapku bersamaan dengan ekspresi campur aduk.

"Detektif Gray-san, bisa kau jelaskan kepada kami tentang apa yang terjadi? Apa ayahandaku dibunuh atau malah bunuh diri?" tanya Minerva. Sepertinya dia sudah lumayan baikan dan tidak dalam keadaan syok.

Aku mengangguk, "Aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ayah anda menjadi korban pembunuhan dan...anda harus tabah nona." kataku lirih.

Wanita itu cuma menundukkan kepala saja.

"Siapa kira-kira _uhuk_ pembunuhnya nak?" kali ini kakek tukang kebun itu yang mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Entahlah. Tapi ada sebuah barang bukti yang aku temukan di sana. Ini dia..." kutunjukkan golok itu kepada mereka semua. Golok yang berada di dalam plastik besar transparan dengan noda darah yang sudah mulai mengering.

"I...I...tu." Juvia syok.

Minerva menelan ludah dan seketika dia menoleh ke samping, "Yajima! Bukankah itu golok kesayanganmu yang sering kau gunakan untuk membabat semak-semak?!"

Warna kulit wajah kakek pendek itu perlahan memucat dan peluh mulai membanjiri dahinya. "Iya benar _uhuk uhuk _itu milikku. Tapi aku bersumpah bukan aku pembunuhnya nak."

"Kau sedang sakit pak tua? Kau terbatuk-batuk terus sedari tadi." Laxus yang bertanya.

"_Uhuk_ memang. Tapi tidak usah dipermasalahkan kok karena ini _uhuk_ penyakit orang tua." sahutnya enteng.

"Sebaiknya kalian bertiga jangan langsung menjustifikasi yang bersangkutan karena untuk menentukan sang pelaku tidaklah cukup hanya dengan satu barang bukti. Aku mungkin akan meminta keterangan dari kalian berempat besok pagi."

Setelah selesai menjelaskan kepada empat orang itu aku lalu berjalan keluar dari manor ini. Dengan tujuan untuk mengambil pesanan makanan juga minuman di kedai 'Oishi' yang tadi sore sempat aku sambangi. Kebetulan kerumunan orang-orang di sekitar rumah Jiemma-san juga sudah bubar barusan saja.

Jalanan desa di malam hari sangat berbanding terbalik dengan tadi sore menjelang senja. Hawa dingin menusuk kulit. Nyaris tidak ada yang berlalu lalang kecuali mungkin orang-orang yang punya kepentingan mendesak. Termasuk aku.

Sesampainya di kedai aku segera menghampiri kasir untuk mengambil nasi goreng seafood dan juga jus jeruk.

"Permisi, aku kemari ingin mengambil pesanan dibungkus yang tadi kutinggal dan sudah dibayar di muka." ujarku dengan nada sedikit memohon. Karena kedai ini bisa dibilang akan tutup semenit lagi.

"Untung saja kau datang tepat waktu. Kupikir makananmu ini tidak akan diambil, hehehe." pria muda yang bertugas sebagai kasir itu menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan berisi pesanan kepadaku. "Terima kasih ya."

Aku membalas dengan senyuman. Mencoba untuk mengecek isi bungkusan siapa tahu ada yang salah.

"Apa kau sudah dengar tentang kematian sadis di rumah Pak Jiemma hari ini? Dengar-dengar dia dibunuh."

Aku memperhatikan baik-baik saat kasir itu berbicara.

"Aku sih yakin jika benar dia dibunuh maka pembunuhnya adalah Yajima. Tukang kebunnya itu." sambungnya sambil menata beberapa piring di rak.

'Yajima?' aku membatin.

"Memangnya kenapa kau bisa sampai seyakin itu jika pak tua pendek itu adalah pelakunya?" aku berusaha bertanya dengan posisi senetral mungkin.

"Yaah hampir semua orang di desa ini tahu jika Pak Jiemma itu pernah menghancurkan bisnis kecil-kecilan dari pak tua Yajima. Sebelum bekerja sebagai tukang kebun, pak tua Yajima merupakan seorang pedagang sembako yang membuka kios di pasar. Akan tetapi entah bagaimana ujung-ujungnya dia berhutang kepada Jiemma dengan nominal sangat banyak untuk ukuran pedagang kecil sehingga dia tak mampu membayar." sang kasir masih melanjutkan cerita yang bisa kukatakan sangat berguna untuk menemukan motif dari calon tersangka. Mustahil seseorang membunuh tanpa motif sekalipun itu adalah motif yang remeh.

"Biar kutebak lanjutannya. Kakek tua renta itu bekerja sebagai tukang kebun untuk melunasi segala hutangnya?"

Laki-laki di hadapanku menjetikkan jari, "Tepat sekali. Dan parahnya, dia tidak digaji sepeser pun kecuali makan tiga kali sehari gratis di situ. Yajima bekerja kalau tidak salah semenjak sepuluh bulan yang lalu."

Mungkinkah jika benar kakek penyakitan itu adalah pelakunya maka motif utamanya adalah dendam karena perlakuan Jiemma-san yang seakan menjadikan dia sebagai budak? Apa motif ini kuat untuk dijadikan alasan membunuh? Dan yang terpenting...apakah segala yang diucapkan oleh laki-laki ini barusan adalah fakta?

"Aku pamit dulu. Permisi."

Baru saja aku berjalan beberapa langkah keluar dari kedai tiba-tiba saja ponselku berdering. Aku pun segera mengambilnya dari saku kiri dan menerima panggilan...

* * *

Aku : "Moshi-moshi. Gray Fullbuster di sini."

Doranbolt : "Selamat malam detektif Gray Fullbuster. Saya adalah Doranbolt. Inspektur yang ditugasi oleh Edolas Police Departement untuk membantu menangani kasus pembunuhan di Honoka."

Aku : "Bagus. Personil anda sudah sampai di tempat tujuan?"

Doranbolt : "Sayang sekali detektif. Kabar yang akan anda dengar justru sebaliknya. Tim kami terjebak dan tidak mungkin bisa sampai ke desa karena..."

Aku : "..."

Doranbolt : "Jembatan besar jalan satu-satunya menuju desa roboh. Kami berusaha untuk mencari jalur alternatif selama hampir dua jam namun sia-sia. Jalan satu-satunya adalah menyebrangi sungai. Namun saya tidak berani mengambil resiko karena sungai Kinzo selain dalam juga berarus deras. Maaf sekali lagi."

* * *

-**TSUZUKU-**

**Chapter dua nih. :)**

**Di sini ada OC yang namanya Clarice. Dia tuh perannya kaya cameo. Ivan di sini bukan ayahnya Laxus. Jadi harap diingat ya.**

**Di chapter ini ada satu petunjuk dan satu bukti yang sudah jelas nyata dan author tunjukkan tersurat. **

**Namun ada satu petunjuk kecil lagi yang akan dipakai untuk menentukan sang pelaku di chapter terakhir. *semoga mampu selesai sampai chapter terakhir***

**Apakah itu? **

**Terima kasih sudah membaca! :)**


	3. Accuse Each Other

**DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA**

**RATE : T**

**GENRE : CRIME/MYSTERY**

**WARNING : AU, 1ST POV, GORE, BIT OF OOC**

**.**

**.**

**Kopi Polonium Sequel**

**.**

**.**

**~Accuse Each Other~**

Sinar matahari pagi yang hangat namun masih bersahabat dengan mata masuk ke dalam kamar tempatku tidur. Mataku mengerjap berulang kali untuk membiasakan diri terkena sinar. Rasa kantuk masih menjalari kepala karena semalam aku tidur terlalu larut. Yang pertama adalah berdiskusi dengan Inspektur Doranbolt selama nyaris empat puluh lima menit terkait masalah ketidak mampuan aparat Kepolisian Edolas untuk memasuki desa ini dikarenakan jembatan besar yang melintang di atas sungai Kinzo putus. Tidak ada jembatan lain dan satu-satunya jalan jika mereka ingin sampai kemari adalah dengan melintasi sungai yang katanya memiliki kedalaman tiga meter dan arus yang sedang deras kali ini. Jadi mustahil.

Kedua, setelah mengakhiri pembicaraan, kepala desa beserta perwakilan aparat keamanan desa ingin mengajakku berdiskusi tentang penanganan kasus ini. Aku jelaskan kepada mereka panjang lebar tentang beberapa peraturan yang harus dipatuhi agar penyelidikan bisa berjalan lancar dan yang paling penting adalah informasi bahwa pihak kepolisian tidak mampu ikut andil sedikitpun di dalam penanganan kasus. Jadi Ivan-san akan membantu semampunya dengan mengerahkan dua orang aparat keamanan desa yang diyakininya mampu meringankan bebanku dalam menyelesaikan kasus. Wakaba-san yang profesi aslinya adalah kepala keamanan desa dan Ichiya-san yang memiliki profesi tukang cukur. Mereka berdua dikatakan sebagai pria yang paling handal di dalam lembaga desa.

Bisa kusimpulkan bahwa penyelidikan kasus ini benar-benar manual. Aku tekankan, benar-benar manual. Tidak ada yang namanya tes sidik jari serta tes forensik. Dan akibatnya apa? Akan sangat sulit untuk menentukan sang pelaku.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Setelah aku mandi lalu sarapan pagi, aku kembali melanjutkan penyelidikan di TKP. Saat aku mau memasuki kamar di pojok kiri lantai dua itu, kebetulan Wakaba-san dan Ichiya-san masih tertidur persis di depan pintu. Mungkin mereka berdua masih kelelahan akibat ditugasi untuk begadang menjaga tempat kejadian perkara sejak dini hari.

"Wakaba-san, Ichiya-san." kutepuk pundak masing-masing.

Pria dengan model rambut jambul ke depan itu mulai membuka mata pelan-pelan. Sedangkan pria yang di sampingnya tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Enggh...eh, Gray-san?"

"Wakaba-san, lekas lah bangun lalu bantu aku menyelidiki korban." suruhku.

Pria itu mengangguk lirih, "Emm tapi, bagaimana dengan Ichiya?" dia menoleh ke arah rekannya.

"Biarkan saja. Nanti kita akan bangunkan setelah penyelidikan di dalam selesai. Kebetulan aku hanya butuh bantuan satu orang saja." jelasku sembari membuka pintu kamar Jiemma-san.

Bau busuk mulai menguar walau tidak terlalu pekat. Intensitasnya masih ringan. Oleh karena itu aku akan mengecek sekali lagi ke dalam sebelum pembusukan mayat benar-benar terjadi dan akan mempersulitku nantinya. Jika saja jembatan itu tidak roboh mendadak maka penyelidikan mendalam terhadap mayat korban akan menjadi tanggung jawab tim forensik EPD.

"Sssh lumayan bau ya." keluh Wakaba begitu memasuki kamar. Kemudian dia menutup pintu dengan hati-hati.

"Wakaba-san, pakailah ini." aku menyodorkan sepasang sarung tangan kepadanya. Kebetulan sekali aku memiliki persediaan banyak sarung tangan di mobil karena saking seringnya berurusan dengan pembunuhan.

Kami berdua mendekati tubuh Jiemma-san yang tertutup oleh selimut hijau. Aku membukanya.

"Iiihh..." ekspresi wajah pria paruh baya di sampingku berubah seketika. Sepertinya dia baru pernah melihat langsung dengan mata kepala sendiri mayat seorang manusia korban dari pembunuhan. Semoga saja dia mampu bertahan dan tidak mengundurkan diri.

"Bernafas lah melalui mulut jika kau tidak sanggup Wakaba-san. Aku tidak akan lama kok." ucapku menenangkan. Kuperintahkan dia agar menggeser bagian kaki dan aku menggeser bagian tubuh ke atas. Aku akan meneliti tubuh korban bagian depan setelah kemari bagian belakang.

Kufokuskan tatapan baik-baik. Dari ujung kaki, paha, perut, hingga dada. Semuanya seakan tanpa keanehan berarti. Hanya saja lagi-lagi aku menemukan sesuatu yang janggal di otot trapezius Jiemma-san. Tepatnya sebelah kiri.

'Apa ini?' kudekatkan sepasang bola mata ke bagian itu. Aku melihat ada sebuah bekas seperti sengatan di situ. Ini aneh, sengatan? Mungkinkah itu berhubungan dengan kasus ini? Apa itu adalah sengat biasa atau...bukan?

Lima menit setelahnya aku putuskan untuk mengakhiri penyelidikan kedua. Wakaba langsung meluncur ke luar kamar secepat mungkin karena merasa sudah tak kuat menahan bau busuk. Tidak masalah bagiku.

Sebelum aku melangkahkan sepasang kaki keluar, perhatianku sedikit teralih kepada jendela di kamar ini. Jendela biasa dengan dua daun itu kubuka perlahan dari dalam lalu kulongokkan kepala ke arah luar. Apa ada kemungkinan jika pelaku membunuh lewat jendela? Namun aku ragu. Sejauh mata memandang tak ada pijakan sama sekali di bawah jendela satu-satunya di kamar ini. Itu berarti pelaku harus menggunakan semacam tali atau sejenisnya. Dan kemarin sempat aku cek juga. Nihil. Juga tidak ada pohon di dekat jendela ini yang mungkin bisa digunakan oleh pelaku sebagai tumpuan untuk melompat.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Kau kan yang membunuh ayahanda?"

"_Uhuk_ saya berani bersumpah nona, saya tidak membunuh _uhuk _ayah anda."

Terdengar suara-suara orang sedang bertengkar dari arah ruang tamu. Dan aku kenal siapa pemilik masing-masing suara itu.

"Nona Minerva dan Jiemma-san, ada apa ini?" tanyaku begitu sampai di ruang tamu. Padahal aku sudah tahu pasti apa duduk permasalahan yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

"Begini _uhuk_ tuan detektif. Nona menuduh saya terus-terusan agar mengaku sebagai pembunuh Tuan Jiemma." jawab kakek tua itu. Raut mukanya terlihat memprihatinkan. Pasti dia stress dituduh seperti itu.

"Aku punya intuisi kuat jika itu kau!" wanita bermarga Orland itu menunjuk wajah Yajima dengan tangan kiri.

"Sudah-sudah." aku menengahi. "Kan kemarin malam sudah aku katakan jika jangan langsung menuduh seseorang tanpa bukti yang kuat." lanjutku lagi.

'Seandainya saja golok itu dicek oleh tim kepolisian untuk ditelisik sidik jari yang tertempel di situ maka kemungkinan besar akan ketahuan siapa pelakunya. Dan juga sampai sejauh ini hanya Yajima saja yang sudah kuperoleh motifnya.'

Mereka akhirnya terdiam. Peretengkaran tidak jelas itu berhenti juga. Aku masuk ke dalam kamarku yang berada persis di samping pintu masuk lantai satu untuk melihat barang bukti. Aku takut golok itu sudah diambil oleh seseorang, terutama wanita ber-make up tebal itu yang masih kukuh dengan tuduhannya.

Ternyata tidak. Golok lumayan panjang yang kusimpan di samping laci masih tetap dalam posisi semula. Kuambil benda tajam itu dari dalam plastik pembungkusnya. Hanya iseng saja sih. Lagian juga tidak masalah untuk memegangnya langsung karena sudah kuputuskan untuk menyelesaikan kasus secara manual. Tanpa campur tangan teknologi dari kepolisian.

Tapi...ada yang janggal. Ujung serta tepian golok ini tidak tajam? Lumayan tumpul tepatnya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada kasus ini. Apa yang kuperkirakan di awal sepertinya meleset.

_-Ceklek-_

"An...Ano detektif?"

Kutengokkan kepala ke belakang. Itu Juvia si pembantu rumah tangga.

Wanita pemalu itu menunduk. Sepertinya dia sedang dalam posisi ketakutan.

"Yajima-san?" aku membuka suara saat menyadari jika kakek berkumis kotak itu sudah berada persis di belakang tubuh Juvia.

"Detektif Gray Fullbuster, kau _uhuk_ sebaiknya fokuskan kewaspadaanmu pada wanita di depanku ini." tunjuknya ke arah punggung Juvia.

Alis kananku terangkat.

Juvia terlihat sedikit bergetar. "Sa...Saya sebenarnya ingi...n mengatakan bah...bahwa kunci..."

"Kunci _uhuk_ ganda seluruh pintu di rumah ini hilang. Dan _uhuk uhuk _wanita ini lah yang memegangnya." sambar Yajima.

Aku membatin, 'Kunci ganda? Kunci cadangan seluruh pintu di rumah maksudnya?'

"Saat aku sedang _uhuk_ ingin meminjam kunci ganda itu darinya tiba-tiba saja _uhuk_ kunci itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya." cerocos pak tua pendek itu dengan nada sarkastis. Sepertinya tersimpan kebencian di hatinya terhadap Juvia.

"Juvia, apakah tempat kau biasa menyimpan kunci cadangan itu sangat tersembunyi atau malah mudah dijamah?" tanyaku. Berusaha menyelidiki.

"Aku me...nyimpannya di paku ya...yang tertancap di tembok. Kupikir te...tempatnya tidak terlalu mencolok." jelasnya dengan intonasi lirih.

'Apa hubungannya kunci cadangan dengan kasus ini? Atau jangan-jangan...'

"Sejak kapan kau kehilangan benda itu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Se...Sejak aku masuk ke dalam kam...ar tadi malam. Pukul setengah sepuluh malam ki...kira-kira."

Begitu ya? Posisi kunci cadangan tidak terlalu mencolok artinya susah untuk dijamah tanpa eksplorasi ruangan terlebih dahulu.

"Dan anehnya kenapa _uhuk uhuk _Juvia ini berbelanja di saat stok bahan pangan di rumah masih cukup banyak? Berbelanja di senja hari _uhuk_ benar-benar mencurigakan." sepertinya si tukang kebun itu mulai main tuduh.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu-menahu!" gentak Juvia. Sepertinya dia juga mulai marah.

"Detektif, sebaiknya _uhuk_ kau awasi wanita ini baik-baik." kemudian pria tua itu pergi dari hadapanku.

"Permisi..." Juvia pun menyusul pergi.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Semakin rumit saja sepertinya kasus ini. Hubungan antara kunci ganda dengan kasus pembunuhan semakin menambah rentetan korelasi yang harus kuselesaikan di sini.

Kulirik jam dinding yang ada di kamar tamu ini. Sudah cukup siang rupanya, pukul 08.57. Rencananya jam setengah sepuluh aku akan mengorek keterangan atau istilah lainnya alibi dari keempat calon tersangka. Lebih baik aku segera menghubungi kepala desa beserta aparat keamanan untuk menyiapkan semuanya dengan baik.

Di halaman rumah sudah terlihat beberapa orang. Mereka semua adalah orang-orang dari pihak desa. Termasuk sang kepala, Ivan.

"Ivan-san, apakah anda sudah menyiapkan personil? Setengah jam dari sekarang aku akan memulai interogasinya." kataku.

"Semua orang yang dibutuhkan sepertinya sudah hadir dan siap kapan saja. Tapi sebentar..." pria bercambang itu menghitung orang-orang yang ada di situ dengan seksama.

"Ada yang...kurang?"

"Wakaba. Si pemalas itu sepertinya masih ada di rumah. Akan kupanggilkan ya Gray-san." usulnya.

"Tidak usah. Biar aku saja ya. Sekalian jalan-jalan pagi, hehe."

Setelah dijelaskan mengenai alamat rumah kepala aparat keamanan desa itu, aku segera menuju ke sana. Tidak membingungkan. Tinggal berjalan mengikuti jalan aspal menuju barat dari depan rumah Jiemma-san dan berbelok kiri begitu menemui toko 'Super Murah'. Tak kusangka jika orang yang kucari sedang berjalan ke arahku sambil asyik merokok.

"Hey detektif!"

Aku melambaikan tangan kanan. "Kenapa lama Wakaba-san? Anda sudah ditunggu oleh kepala desa di TKP. Sebentar lagi interogasi calon tersangka akan dimulai."

"Iya iya aku paham. Maaf karena aku tadi mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah terlebih dulu." ucapnya sembari berjalan di sampingku.

Tidak banyak yang kami lakukan selama perjalanan. Aku terdiam sambil sesekali mengamati lingkungan sekitar dan pria berambut jambul ini hanya asyik menghisap sumber nikotin.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan Laxus katakan."

Aku menoleh, merasa sedikit heran.

"Laxus Dreyar itu adalah pacar dari anak Jiemma. Mereka berencana ingin menikah namun digagalkan telak oleh pria yang sudah membusuk itu."

Bisa kau katakan sopan sedikit tentang mantan atasanku, Wakaba?

"Digagalkan?" aku bertanya singkat.

Wakaba menghembuskan asap putih dari mulutnya, "Intinya mereka berdua tidak jadi menikah. Akan tetapi Laxus bersikukuh ingin berhubungan dengan gadis semok itu sehingga pada akhirnya status sahabat lah yang terjalin di antara mereka. Walau aku tahu brewok tua bangka itu masih tidak menginginkan kehadiran Laxus di sisi putrinya."

"Bagaimana anda tahu sampai sedetail itu Wakaba-san?"

Pria itu hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Yah wajar. Karena aku merupakan kepala aparat keamanan yang juga merupakan informan terbaik di desa ini."

Aku menanggapi ucapannya dengan sebuah senyuman kecut.

Laxus Dreyar adalah mantan kekasih Minerva Orland. Mereka berdua berencana untuk menikah namun terpaksa kandas di tengah jalan oleh ulah Jiemma-san yang entah apa alasannya. Apa ini bisa dikatakan sebagai suatu motif?

Aku kira jawabannya adalah...YA.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Halo semuanya. Chapter 3 sudah author rilis nih. :)**

**Di chapter ketiga ini ada satu bukti yang jelas terpampang dan dua petunjuk. Apa saja itu? Jangan lupakan karena ketiganya berguna untuk menyusun puzzle pembunuhan ini.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca! ;)**


	4. Interrogation Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA**

**RATE : T**

**GENRE : CRIME/MYSTERY**

**WARNING : AU, 1ST POV, GORE, BIT OF OOC**

**.**

**.**

**Kopi Polonium Sequel**

**.**

**.**

**~Interrogation Part 1~**

Jarum panjang pada jam dinding berbentuk persegi yang tertempel di dinding ruang tamu telah bergerak perlahan-lahan menuju ke angka enam. Sedangkan jarum pendeknya stagnan di tengah-tengah angka sembilan dan sepuluh. Pukul setengah sepuluh tepatnya. Waktu yang sudah kupersiapkan untuk mengorek alibi serta keterangan apa saja dari keempat orang itu. Para calon tersangka yang urutannya nanti adalah pertama Yajima, kedua Laxus, ketiga Minerva, dan terakhir Juvia.

Ruang tamu disulap sementara untuk menjadi ruang interogasi. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Hanya ada beberapa dokumen serta sebuah barang bukti penting di atas meja, golok sepanjang tiga puluh centimeter. Serta ada dua orang pria yang akan menemaniku di dalam ruangan saat penginterogasian nanti berlangsung. Ivan yang memang aku suruh untuk menemani serta seorang pria tambun berpostur pendek dengan tingkah noraknya, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki. Daripada dia terus merengek seperti bayi yang ingin susu maka lebih baik aku ijinkan saja dengan syarat tidak mengganggu jalannya penyelidikan.

Banyak warga sekitar yang berkumpul di halaman rumah ini untuk sekedar melihat atau mendengarkan dari luar. Hingga ada segelintir orang tanpa tata krama yang memaksa untuk masuk dan menyaksikan sendiri jalannya interogasi. Berterima kasih lah kepada Wakaba Mine selaku ketua aparat keamanan desa yang mampu mengerahkan bawahannya untuk menjaga situasi di kalangan massa agar tetap kondusif.

Aku menyiapkan selembar notes untuk mencatat alibi penting dari calon tersangka pertama. Dan sebuah pulpen tentunya.

"Yajima-san, silahkan kemari." perintahku tegas. Tak perlu menunggu satu menit untuk melihatnya duduk di hadapan kami bertiga.

"Kakek renta tanpa gairah, kau harus jujur dalam mengutarakan semua kalimat-kalimat pembelaan. Men..."

Aku jujur agak risih dengan pria aneh yang duduk di samping kananku ini. Seandainya saja dia bukan salah satu orang kepercayaan kepala desa maka sudah aku sarankan untuk angkat kaki dari ruangan ini sejak tadi.

"Apa saja yang harus saya _uhuk uhuk_ katakan detektif?" tanyanya cemas.

"Anda hanya harus menjawab dan menjelaskan segala yang akan saya tanyakan nantinya. Jika bisa tolong yang singkat, padat, dan jelas." jawabku.

Kakek berkumis kotak itu memalingkan muka ke samping.

"Pertanyaan pertama. Perkiraan waktu kematian korban antara pukul 18.40 sampai 19.10. Aku pergi dari halaman setelah berbincang singkat dengan Minerva dan Laxus kira-kira pukul 18.40 dan sampai ke sini lagi setelah anda menghubungi lewat telepon kira-kira pukul 19.15. Jawablah, apa saja yang anda lakukan pada rentang waktu itu?" segera kusiapkan pulpen untuk menulis.

Yajima menggerakkan bola matanya berputar-putar ke segala arah. Dia sedang berpikir keras sepertinya. "Kalau _uhuk_ tidak salah saya mulai menata pot-pot bunga di halaman belakang, tepatnya _uhuk _di pojok kiri halaman pada jam setengah tujuh malam kurang sedikit. Persisnya saya bingung."

Bisa kuasumsikan itu pukul 18.20.

"Lalu?" lanjutku.

"Setelah itu emm saya..."

Kalimatnya terhenti di tengah jalan. Aku memaklumi mengingat usianya yang kurang lebih sudah kepala tujuh atau kepala delapan maka untuk urusan sesepele ini dia merasa kesulitan.

"Sepertinya anda ingin mengatakan hal yang penting ya pak tua Yajima?" kali ini Ivan yang angkat bicara.

"Emm...o ya, saya _uhuk uhuk _ingat setelah hampir menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu saya melihat dari kejauhan ada seseorang yang berjalan _uhuk_ menuju ke gudang tempat perkakas kebun biasa ditaruh. Saya kurang paham siapa _uhuk_ itu karena selain sudah senja kebetulan kedua mata saya agak rabun jauh."

'Gudang? Di mana itu?' aku menengok ke arah Ichiya kemudian ke arah Ivan setelahnya.

"Gudang itu ya. Aku tahu, men. Letaknya ada di pojok kanan halaman kalau tidak salah." ujar pria nyentrik itu sembari menunjuk ke arah tenggara dari sini. Arah di mana gudang itu berada sepertinya.

"Lalu? Lanjutkan." suruhku.

"Aku menuju ke dapur untuk minum yang banyak karena selain lelah, tenggorokanku _uhuk uhuk_ juga sakit." nafasnya terengah-engah. Penyakit yang dideritanya sepertinya menyiksa betul.

"Minum dulu Yajima-san. Jangan terburu-buru." kusodorkan segelas air mineral kepadanya. Kemudian dia langsung meminumnya hingga habis setengah botol.

"Bisa dilanjut?" tanya sang kepala desa.

Pria tua di hadapanku mengangguk, "Saya setelah dari dapur langsung menuju ke kamar saya yang berada persis di sisi gudang _uhuk_ untuk membersihkan ruangan dan setelahnya berniat untuk membersihkan kamar Tuan Jiemma."

Aku mencatat hal-hal yang penting dari penuturannya barusan. "Ano Yajima-san, kalau boleh tahu pukul berapa saat anda berada di dapur dan di kamar pribadi anda?"

"Iya iya, ketika saya di dapur saya ingat betul jam berapa _uhuk uhuk_ karena kebetulan di depan teko air terpasang jam dinding kecil. Pukul 18.52 saya ingatnya _uhuk_." jelasnya.

"Di kamar anda, men?" Ichiya bertanya.

Yajima menggeleng dua kali. "Kebetulan tidak ada jam. Mungkin _uhuk_ jam tujuh pas."

"Dan bagaimana anda menemukan sang korban?" kusiapkan pulpen dan notes baik-baik. Sepertinya ini bagian yang paling penting.

"Saya menuju ke kamar Tuan Jiemma setelah _uhuk _selesai menyapu kamar saya. Saya terkejut ketika menyadari jika pintu kamar Tuan Jiemma sedikit terbuka _uhuk_. Dan begitu sampai, Tuan sudah tiada dengan posisi terlentang di atas ranjangnya." jawab Yajima.

Bisa kuasumsikan kakek tua ini menemukan tubuh mantan pimpinan Hargeon Police Departement itu pada pukul 19.10 kurang lebih.

"Ada dua pertanyaan tambahan pak tua. Dimohon anda bersedia menjawabnya." ucapku tegas.

"Akan saya jawab karena _uhuk_ saya bersumpah saya tidak bersalah detektif."

Aku mempersilahkan Ivan untuk menanyai.

"Yajima-san, mengapa anda tahu nomor telepon saudara Gray? Bukankah sebelumnya anda tidak mengenalnya sama sekali?"

Kakek itu segera menjawabnya. "Saya tahu dari handphone milik majikan saya. Kebetulan di daftar panggilan _uhuk uhuk_ tertulis 'Detektif Nista Gray Fullbuster'."

Sialan. Nista kata orang gila itu? Semoga arwahnya tenang dan tidak dikejar-kejar malaikat sekarang.

Pertanyaan terakhir giliran Ichiya yang mengambil alih.

"Apa benar ini senjata pusaka kesayanganmu, men? Dan di mana kau biasanya menyimpan benda futuristik ini, men?" pria gondrong itu menjungkir balikkan golok yang sudah ditetapkan menjadi barang bukti di kedua tangannya. Darah sudah benar-benar mengering di tepian hingga ujungnya.

"Saya _uhuk uhuk _bersumpah saya tidak membunuh Tuan!" intonasinya meninggi. Panik kah?

"Yajima-san, itu bukanlah jawaban yang korelatif. Katakan yang sejujur-jujurnya." tegasku.

Kepalanya menunduk ke bawah, "Haaahh...iya betul. Benda itu yang sering saya gunakan untuk membabat semak liar _uhuk_ di halaman belakang rumah. Saya selalu menyimpan itu _uhuk _di gudang perkakas."

Sepertinya semua keterangan yang kubutuhkan sudah lengkap. Kakek ini boleh pergi.

"Baiklah." aku mengangguk mantap. "Terima kasih banyak karena anda bersikap sangat kooperatif dan sepertinya juga transparan Yajima-san." kusalami dia setelahnya.

Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk memanggil calon tersangka kedua. Kali ini adalah seorang pria berpotongan rambut pendek berwarna blonde yang memiliki nama cukup besar di kancah olahraga bela diri. Laxus Dreyar.

Pria tinggi itu datang tanpa perlu dipanggil dan langsung menyalami kami bertiga.

"Silahkan duduk saudara Laxus." kusuruh dia duduk.

Pria di depanku ini sepertinya sudah benar-benar siap. Terlihat dari roman mukanya yang penuh percaya diri. Atau memang itu adalah ekspresi kesehariannya?

"Tugas anda sederhana Laxus-san. Tinggal menjawab pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang akan kami lontarkan." notes yang tadi kusimpan dan kuganti dengan notes kedua. Yang baru.

"Laxus, apa saja yang kau lakukan dari pukul 18.40 hingga waktu korban ditemukan yaitu kira-kira pukul 19.10?" pria bercambang lebat di sisi kiriku bertanya duluan.

Pria berotot itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Seperti yang kau ketahui detektif, aku bersama Minerva masuk ke dalam rumah setelah berpapasan dan mengobrol ringan denganmu sore itu."

Kuanggukan kepala.

"Lalu...Minerva menunda untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu karena dia ingin pergi ke dapur untuk memasak terlebih dulu. Jadi aku putuskan untuk berolahraga push-up di kamar Minerva selama sahabat dekatku itu pergi."

"Laxus-san, di mana anda tidur selama menginap di rumah ini?" mungkin ini adalah pertanyaan yang agak mengusik privasi pria di hadapanku. Namun terpaksa kutanyakan demi kelancaran penyelidikan.

"Aku tidur bersama Minerva di kamarnya." jawabnya tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun.

'Sepertinya informan amatir bernama Wakaba itu tidak salah dalam memberikan kabar.' batinku.

"Men, pukul berapa kau menggerak-gerakkan sepasang tangan macho milikmu naik-turun di atas lantai kamar?" tiba-tiba saja Ichiya memajukan wajahnya mendekat ke arah wajah Laxus. Memberikan tatapan intimidasi.

"Ichiya-san, tolong hargai privasi." tegurku dengan nada menyindir. Pria aneh itu benar-benar di luar kontrol.

"Yah mungkin pukul 18.35 hingga 18.50. Setelah push-up tiba-tiba saja perutku sakit dan aku buang air besar di toilet yang ada di dalam kamar Minerva. Aku buang air besar mungkin sepuluh sampai dua belas menitan" jelas Laxus.

Kami berempat terdiam setelahnya. Aku masih sibuk menulis keterangan yang disampaikan olehnya barusan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu curiga tentang kematian korban?" tanyaku.

Dia merebahkan punggung lebarnya ke sofa. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, diikuti oleh sepasang bola matanya. "Err sepertinya tidak. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang janggal namun sepertinya itu adalah hal yang kurang penting. Mungkin aku salah dengar."

Kurang penting? Janggal?

"Apa itu Laxus?" Ivan memasang ekspresi penasaran.

"Saat aku sedang di dalam toilet, aku seperti mendengar suara kecelakaan kendaraan. Namun sepertinya aku salah dengar atau itu hanya suara-suara dari perasaanku saja. karena toiletnya terbilang agak kedap suara. Setelah dari toilet aku berjalan melewati ruang keluarga di lantai dua menuju balkoni untuk menghirup udara segar."

"Apa kau melihat sesuatu yang aneh di pintu kamar Jiemma?" tanyaku lagi. Kali ini antusias.

Dia menggeleng, "Aku tidak melewati kamar ayah Minerva. Tak lama setelah aku sampai di balkoni lantai dua tiba-tiba telingaku mendengar teriakan si tukang kebun. Kubergegas menghampiri sumber suara dan...terjadilah."

Kucatat rapi segala yang dia jabarkan dari mulutnya.

"Hanya itu saja, Laxus-san?" kuletakkan pulpen di atas notes.

"Ya, mungkin hanya itu." kemudian dia berdiri dari posisi duduk. "Bisa aku pergi dari sini?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala, "Silahkan. Dan terima kasih atas kerjasamanya saudara Laxus Dreyar."

Pria itu langsung meninggalkan ruang tamu tanpa permisi ataupun bersalaman seperti orang sebelumnya. Dua orang calon tersangka sudah membeberkan segala yang mereka ketahui dan lakukan pada saat rentang waktu perkiraan kematian korban. Entah siapa yang berbohong alias tidak sesuai dengan fakta, aku belum tahu pasti karena keterangan dari dua wanita setelah ini belum keluar. Yang jelas aku harus memahami dengan sungguh-sungguh catatan alibi yang telah kutulis di atas permukaan dua kertas notes berukuran dua puluh kali lima belas centimeter persegi.

"Gray-san, apa ada yang mengganggu pemikiranmu?" pak kepala desa menepuk pundak kiriku.

"Eh, tidak-tidak. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan deduksi singkat dari keterangan mereka barusan. Kita lanjut saja ya." kupanggil orang ketiga yang akan diinterogasi. Putri semata wayang dari mantan atasanku yang juga merupakan mantan kekasih Laxus Dreyar.

"Saudari Minerva Orland, silahkan masuk ke ruang tamu."

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Chapter 4 sudah update. :)**

**Author sengaja memisah menjadi dua sesi interogasi. Yang pertama adalah Yajima dengan Laxus. Yang kedua adalah Minerva dengan Juvia.**

**Sengaja author lakukan dengan tujuan untuk mempermudah readers dalam memahami pernyataan-pernyataan keempat orang itu dengan lebih rinci.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca! :)**


	5. Interrogation Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA**

**RATE : T**

**GENRE : CRIME/MYSTERY**

**WARNING : AU, 1ST POV, GORE, BIT OF OOC**

**.**

**.**

**Kopi Polonium Sequel**

**.**

**.**

**~Interrogation Part 2~**

Wanita semampai itu berjalan menunduk memasuki ruang tamu dari atas tangga. Sesampainya di depan kami bertiga, dia berdiri mematung. Seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Tolong temukan pembunuh ayahanda." ucapnya bernada memohon.

Aku mengangguk pertanda mengerti, "Baiklah saya paham. Silahkan duduk dulu."

"Wangimu sungguh menggoda Minerva-chan, _snif...snif..._" goda Ichiya sembari mengendus-endus bau tubuh putri Jiemma dari jarak lumayan dekat. Membuatku merasa ikut malu atas sikapnya.

"Ehem, oke-oke. Tugas anda di sini simpel saja. Jawab pertanyaan yang kami tanyakan dan setelah selesai anda dipersilahkan untuk pergi." aku menjelaskan dengan baik.

Wanita berusia kisaran dua puluh lima tahunan itu tidak terlihat depresi atas kematian mendadak ayahnya yang tragis. Tidak ada air mata yang menetes setitik pun. Hanya saja raut mukanya masih memancarkan sedikit kesedihan. Itu wajar.

"Saudari Minerva..." Ivan mengambil nafas terlebih dulu, "Apa saja yang anda lakukan dari pukul 18.40 sampai pukul 19.10 di mana rentang waktu itu merupakan waktu perkiraan kematian ayah anda?"

Minerva mulai menjawab, "Aku memutuskan untuk menunda berbincang dengan Laxus di dalam kamar pribadiku. Karena kebetulan perutku lapar dan sudah waktunya makan malam maka aku berniat untuk memasak mie instan di dapur. Kegiatan itu sepertinya terjadi dari pukul 18.45 sampai pukul 18.55. Kalian tahu kan memasak mie instan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama?"

Aku segera mencatat alibi yang barusan dikatakan olehnya. "Lalu?"

"Aku memakan mie instan tersebut di depan televisi yang ada di ruang keluarga. Sambil menonton televisi tentunya." lanjutnya.

"Setelah anda menonton televisi sambil makan mie lantas tak lama setelah itu anda mendengar teriakan Yajima. Benar tidak?" aku menebak.

Roman mukanya menampakan sedikit keterkejutan. "Itu benar. Prediksi anda tepat detektif."

Kuasumsikan Minerva berada di ruang keluarga dari pukul 18.55 setelah selesai memasak hingga pukul 19.10 tepat ketika korban pertama kali ditemukan oleh Yajima.

"Apa ada hal lain yang membuat anda curiga? Semisal keanehan secara visual atau suara begitu?" tanyaku.

Telunjuk kanannya menggaruk-garuk dagu, "Emm sepertinya...sepertinya tidak. Hanya itu saja yang bisa aku katakan."

Aku mengangguk pertanda mengerti. Selesai menulis kutaruh pulpen di samping notes. "Jika itu saja yang bisa anda katakan maka anda saya persilahkan untuk pergi. Terima kasih banyak atas kerjasamanya."

Wanita itu berdiri lalu ber-ojigi kepadaku. "Aku mohon dengan sangat... cepat temukan pelaku yang sebenarnya, detektif Gray."

"Iya iya. Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin karena ini merupakan kewajibanku."

Tanpa terasa sudah satu jam berlalu semenjak aku memulai menginterogasi dari jam setengah sepuluh. Hawa mulai memanas menjelang siang. Dan kini tinggal satu orang lagi yang harus aku tanyai alibinya.

"Juvia Loxar, dimohon kemari lah." perintah Ivan dengan nada tinggi.

Wanita berambut biru bergelombang itu berjalan perlahan ke arah kami bertiga sambil terus menunduk malu. Atau mungkin kata takut lebih tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini.

"A...Ano apa..."

"Duduklah Juvia." aku mempersilahkannya duduk di sofa yang berada di sebelah kirinya dengan nada sopan.

Wanita itu menurut.

"Tidak perlu takut atau panik. Anda tinggal menjawab segala pertanyaan dari kami dengan santai, tenang, dan yang terpenting adalah jujur. Jika anda memang bukan pembunuhnya maka bukankah seharusnya anda merasa tenang?"

Kalimat-kalimatku barusan sepertinya cukup efektif untuk menenangkannya. Tubuhnya tidak gemetaran seperti tadi. Aku cukup memahami seperti apa rasanya menjadi dia sekarang ini. Seorang yang pemalu lantas dihadapkan mendadak dengan tuduhan orang yang diperkirakan sebagai sang pembunuh memang akan menghancurkan jiwanya.

"Anda sudah tenang?"

Wanita itu terdiam. Tapi sepertinya dia memang sudah lebih baikan.

"Mohon jelaskan apa yang anda lakukan dari pukul 18.40 sampai pukul 19.10 di mana rentang waktu itu saya perkirakan sebagai waktu kematian korban." kalimat ini aku katakan dengan tempo yang pelan.

"A...aku berbelanja ke pas..s..ar dari pukul setengah tu...tujuh kurang hingga kembali sa...saat aku melihat anda di tangga." jawabnya terbata-bata. Di saat cemas seperti ini penyakit gagapnya pasti akan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Jadi selama waktu perkiraan kematian korban anda terus berada di pasar? Begitu?" tanya Ivan yang duduk di sebelahku.

Dia mengangguk-angguk pasrah.

"Kau..."

Aku menoleh ke arah Ichiya.

"Men, bukankah kau adalah dewi sebiru lautan yang kulihat dengan kedua pasang netra sedang berbelanja di pasar kemarin sore?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi pertanda kurang mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan pria nyentrik itu.

"Ichiya, apa kau benar-benar melihat gadis ini kemarin?" tanya sang kepala desa.

Pria itu mengacungkan kedua jempolnya, "Hn, jangan ragukan daku. Saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan di pasar senja hari lampau untuk menyegarkan mata (melihat gadis cantik) tiba-tiba saja wajah Juvia-chan terpantul di kedua retina daku, men."

Orang ini, jika memang benar dia jujur dan tidak bersikap tendensius maka aku berani bertaruh Juvia sama sekali tidak masuk ke dalam daftar. Kesaksiannya melihat Juvia sedang berbelanja barang-barang kebutuhan di pasar kemarin sore dengan pernyataan langsung dari yang bersangkutan adalah sinkron. Apalagi aku mengetahui jika wanita itu baru masuk ke dalam rumah hanya berselang beberapa menit setelah aku menginjakkan kedua kaki.

"Baiklah Juvia, kau boleh pergi sekarang. Terima kasih banyak dan... kau aku coret dari daftar calon tersangka." aku tersenyum kepadanya.

Tidak ada reaksi yang berlebihan darinya. Hanya terpaku di tempat dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Detektif, apa kau tidak terlalu cepat untuk melepaskan seseorang dari tuduhan yang kau buat sendiri?" Ivan terheran dengan tindakanku ini.

Kugelengkan kepala berulang kali, "Tidak. Alibinya sesuai dengan pernyataan dari Ichiya-san. Anda jujur kan Ichiya-san?" aku menatap pria itu.

"Aku selalu jujur kapan saja, men."

"Te...Terima kasih banyak. Terima ka...kasih banyak." wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali sebagai perwujudan rasa terima kasih. Sampai-sampai aku sedikit kerepotan karena dia tidak mau menghentikan aktifitasnya itu.

Sesi interogasi selesai sudah. Semuanya berjalan lancar. Bahkan aku tidak menyangka akan melepaskan status calon tersangka secepat itu. Tapi aku punya keyakinan jika wanita pemalu seperti Juvia sangat kecil kemungkinannya untuk menjadi pelaku pembunuhan sadis.

Ivan serta Ichiya pamit undur diri kepadaku karena tugas mereka berdua sudah selesai. Warga sekitar yang berada di halaman depan rumah juga mulai pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Keempat buah notes, tidak. Ketiga tepatnya karena notes berisi alibi milik Juvia sudah resmi aku buang, benar-benar membuat kepala ini pusing. Aku harus meneliti dan menganalisa baik-baik dari tiap-tiap kalimat yang ada untuk bisa menemukan kejanggalan yang kemungkinan besar ada. Jarang sekali aku mendengar atau bahkan mengetahui secara langsung ada alibi dari pelaku yang bersih tanpa kejanggalan sedikitpun.

Memikirkan hal semacam ini membuat migrainku kumat di saat yang tidak tepat. Kuputuskan pergi keluar sebentar menggunakan mobil untuk mencari toko obat atau klinik yang buka.

"Permisi nyonya, apa kau tahu di mana apotik di sekitar sini?" aku melongokkan kepala keluar dari jendela mobil untuk sekedar bertanya kepada seorang wanita tua yang sedang berjalan di trotoar.

"Apotik? Lebih baik kau langsung ke klinik saja anak muda. Di sana obatnya lebih murah dan juga lengkap." jawabnya ramah.

"Klinik ya? Ngomong-ngomong di mana alamat persisnya?"

Wanita tua itu menjelaskan secara singkat alamat yang akan kutuju. Tidak sulit dicapai karena klinik satu-satunya di desa Honoka berada di tikungan paling barat laut. Segera kutancap gas setelah mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

O-Health Clinic. Itu lah bunyi plang besar yang ada di depan bangunan satu lantai yang berada di tepian tikungan. Gedung bercat putih itu sepertinya tempat yang kucari. Segera kuparkirkan mobil di tepian jalan lalu masuk ke dalam pintu kaca yang di kenopnya tergantung papan kecil bertuliskan 'OPEN'.

"Selamat datang di klinik kesehatan ini." sambut seorang pria berambut jabrik pendek dan berwarna hitam begitu aku sampai di dalam. Alzack Connel. Itu lah nama yang tertulis di nametag miliknya.

"Anda dokter di sini?"

"Yap."

Kupijit bagian samping kepalaku, "Kebetulan dok, sepertinya migrain saya kumat. Saya ingin minta obat untuk menyembuhkannya."

"Eits, sebelum anda masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan sepertinya anda meninggalkan sesuatu yang penting di dalam mobil." ujar dokter itu dengan ekspresi misterius.

Aku memiringkan kepala ke samping, "Apa itu? Kukira tidak ada."

"Bau pantat anda di jok. Hahaha!" dia tertawa lepas seraya berjalan menuju ke ruang pemeriksaan yang pada pintunya tertulis nama 'Dr. Alzack Connel'.

'Persetan kau dok.' omelku dalam hati. Tapi sebelum aku memasuki ruangannya, aku tertarik dengan sebuah ruangan yang berada persis di samping tempat Dokter Alzack praktek. Sebuah pintu bercat putih dengan tulisan yang berbunyi 'Dr. Minerva Orland' tertempel di bagian atasnya.

'Sepertinya ini adalah ruangan tempat Minerva praktek.' kataku dalam hati.

"Jadi, gejala anda apa saja tuan..."

"Gray. Gray Fullbuster." jawabku singkat dan padat.

"Iya. Tuan Gray, apa saja gejala-gejala yang anda rasakan dan seberapa mengganggunya gejala itu?" dokter itu sudah menyiapkan kertas yang nantinya akan digunakan sebagai resep menebus obat.

Aku duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan. "Hanya pening di kepala bagian kiri. Gejalanya tidak terlalu mengganggu karena ini baru muncul belasan menit yang lalu setelah aku stress memikirkan kasus pembunuhan."

Jemari kanannya yang sedang mulai menulis resep tiba-tiba terhenti. "Kasus pembunuhan?"

Aku mengangguk, "Iya. Anda tahu kan kasus pembunuhan yang sedang terjadi di desa ini? Maaf sebelumnya, saya bukan bermaksud menyombongkan diri. Akan tetapi saya adalah detektif kepolisian yang bertugas untuk memecahkan misteri itu."

Raut muka dokter bernama depan Alzack yang sedari tadi ceria kini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mendung. "Kasus itu ya? Aku prihatin dengan Minerva."

"Dia praktek di tempat ini kan dok? Kalau boleh tahu sejauh apa anda mengenal dokter muda itu?" kugunakan kesempatan ini untuk mencari informasi.

"Minerva adalah dokter muda yang terbilang berprestasi. Dia praktek di desa ini baru satu tahun mengikuti kepindahan ayahnya. Setahuku dia merupakan mahasiswi kedokteran berprestasi yang lulus dengan predikat cum laude. Dan dia merupakan sosok wanita yang baik kurasa." kata pria berpakaian putih itu. Penjelasannya panjang-lebar.

"Jadi seperti itu ya. Yang lainnya?"

Dia mengangkat kedua bahu, "Aku jujur kurang paham. Kami bekerja sendiri-sendiri sekalipun sama-sama dokter umum. Dan dia adalah orang yang cukup tertutup."

Sepertinya aku harus memprioritaskan untuk menyelidiki ruang kerja Minerva ketimbang berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu guna menjelaskan gejala migrain kambuhan ini.

"Ano dokter, apa anda bisa membukakan pintu ruangan Dokter Minerva untukku? Sepertinya aku ada kepentingan di situ." aku memohon kepadanya.

"Bagaimana ya? Aku merasa tidak enak kepada rekanku itu jika ruang kerjanya dijamah oleh orang asing yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya." balasnya ketus.

Kuhela nafas, lalu kuambil dompet yang ada di saku belakang untuk menunjukkan identitas sebenarnya. "Namaku adalah Gray Fullbuster. Detektif resmi dari Kepolisian Hargeon dan memiliki wewenang untuk melakukan hal-hal yang dianggap melanggar privasi seseorang demi kelancaran sebuah kasus."

"Hahaha! Aku hanya bercanda kok barusan. Tunggulah di depan pintu ruangan Minerva selama aku mencarikan kuncinya untuk anda."

'Orang ini lama-lama tidak bisa kutoleransi selera bercandanya.' aku menggerutu dalam hati sambil berjalan menuju ke depan pintu ruangan tempat Minerva praktek.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi dokter tukang bercanda itu untuk menemukan kunci cadangan ruang kerja Minerva.

"Silahkan masuk Tuan Gray." pria itu mempersilahkan aku masuk ke dalam. Setelah berada di dalam aku lalu menyuruhnya untuk keluar agar tidak mengganggu pekerjaanku. Terutama oleh selera humornya.

Kini aku sudah berada di dalam ruangan berukuran kira-kira empat kali tiga meter yang memiliki dekorasi sama persis dengan ruangan Dokter Alzack. Sebuah meja lumayan besar di tengah ruangan dan dihimpit oleh dua buah kursi. Itu kursi dokter dan kursi pasiennya. Lalu sebuah tempat tidur praktek yang mendempet ke tembok dan terakhir sebuah almari berukuran besar di sisi kanan ruangan. Aku mulai menyelidiki satu per satu isi dari ruangan ini. Tapi hal itu hanya berlangsung sebentar karena aku tidak menemukan suatu benda yang terlihat mencurigakan. Dokumen-dokumen daftar pasien, buku-buku kedokteran umum, jarum suntik, dan berbagai macam jenis obat-obatan. Benda-benda tadi merupakan benda yang lumrah ditemukan di ruang kerja seorang dokter.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja tatapanku teralih kepada dua buah buku besar yang saling bertumpuk dengan sebuah tali kuning kecil yang mengikatnya. Kudekati buku itu serta kuperhatikan baik-baik kertas yang dikaitkan di tali. Samar-samar aku mampu membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu. Tulisan seorang dokter memang kurang ramah bagi netra.

_Knang-knangan lama._

Itu yang kubaca.

Karena diluputi rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi maka kuputuskan untuk membuka ikatan tali itu dan melihat buku apa sebenarnya yang saling bertumpuk satu sama lain.

Sebuah buku tebal yang kira-kira memiliki tiga ratusan halaman dengan judul 'Chirurgus'. Itu yang pertama kulihat. Lalu yang kedua ada buku berjudul 'Adenectomy Tutorial' walau tidak setebal buku pertama. Dan kedua buku itu kuketahui memiliki persamaan yang sangat mencolok. Di bagian bawah cover tertulis jelas 'Crocus State University'.

Aku tidak tahu apakah hal yang barusan kulakukan bisa dianggap penting dan berhubungan dengan kasus. Akan tetapi tidak ada salahnya untuk...membuka internet.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Chapter 5 ini lah dia. :)**

**Jika readers jeli maka akan menemukan kontradiksi di dalam alibi ketiga orang calon tersangka. Ingat, Juvia sudah dicoret dan bebas dari dugaan. Yajima, Laxus, dan Minerva.**

**Terima kasih telah bersedia membaca!**


	6. Discover The Last Evidences

**DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA**

**RATE : T**

**GENRE : CRIME/MYSTERY**

**WARNING : AU, 1ST POV, GORE, BIT OF OOC**

**.**

**.**

**Kopi Polonium Sequel**

**.**

**.**

**~Discover The Last Evidences~**

Obat telah aku tebus di bagian farmasi. Semoga saja dua jenis obat yang memiliki jenis berbeda ini mampu meredakan sakit kepala sebelahku selama penyelidikan masih berlangsung. Kuputuskan untuk pulang saja ke rumah Jiemma-san dan beristirahat di kamar tamu tempat aku tidur. Sesampainya di halaman, kedua pasang mataku tidak mendapati banyak manusia di situ. Baik dari kalangan umum ataupun aparat keamanan desa. Hanya ada Ichiya dan Wakaba di teras rumah. Mereka sedang asyik bermain catur.

"Sedang asyik bermain catur?" sapaku berbasa-basi kepada mereka.

"Hahaha, kau tidak ikut bermain detektif?" sahut Wakaba sembari melajukan bidak kuda berwarna putih ke depan.

"Tidak-tidak. Kasus ini sudah kuanggap sebagai permainan catur bagiku." kubuka pintu depan rumah.

Suasana di dalam rumah juga terbilang sepi. Aku sudah memerintahkan kepada ketiga calon tersangka untuk tetap berada di dalam rumah dan tidak boleh melarikan diri keluar dari desa ini. Dan yang terpenting mereka dilarang keras untuk memasuki wilayah TKP, kamar tidur Jiemma-san.

_~Sora wo miagereba hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru. Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni. Samazama na hikari wo hanatte...~_

Kuambil ponsel yang berada di saku kanan dan langsung kulihat siapa sebenarnya yang memanggil.

'Doranbolt?'

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Aku : "Moshi-moshi, inspektur?"

Doranbolt : "Selamat siang detektif Gray Fullbuster. Apa anda sedang menjalani perkembangan kasus?"

Aku : "Iya. Aku kira kasus ini tidaklah serumit yang dibayangkan sebelumnya mengingat tanpa adanya bantuan materi dari pihak kepolisian."

Doranbolt : "Benarkah? Apakah kiranya anda mampu menyelesaikan kasus ini dengan cara sederhana?"

Aku : "Yah, semoga saja. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang akan anda lakukan? Anda tidak lepas tanggung jawab dari tugas kan?"

Doranbolt : "Tidak-tidak. Saya minta maaf sebelumnya karena terbentur keadaan. Saya dan para personil akan membawa perahu karet menuju ke sungai Kinzo beberapa jam dari sekarang. Maaf saya tidak bisa bergerak secepat kilat karena semuanya harus melalui prosedur. Tidak bisa instan detektif."

Aku : "Jadi anda dan personil EPD akan mampu melintasi sungai, begitu? Baguslah. Aku akan menunggu tim kepolisian Edolas sambil tetap bekerja. Hanya itu saja yang mau anda sampaikan?"

Doranbolt : "Benar. Sekali lagi kami minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya detektif Gray. Selamat siang."

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Jadi inspektur itu dan anak buahnya akan datang kemari? Mungkin nanti malam mereka akan sampai. Tapi sebenarnya tanpa perlu bantuan dari mereka pun sepertinya aku mampu memecahkan misteri pembunuhan Jiemma-san. Tinggal menemukan beberapa bukti serta petunjuk lagi. Tapi sejujurnya aku sudah punya pandangan tentang siapa pelaku yang sebenarnya. 'Orang' itu, iya. 'Dia'.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Hari ini aku akan menggeledah kamar masing-masing calon tersangka. Ada tiga kamar yang belum aku masuki. Kamar Minerva yang berada di lantai dua, kamar Yajima yang berada di pojok kanan halaman belakang, dan terakhir kamar Juvia yang ada di lantai satu. Walaupun Juvia sudah tidak lagi berada dalam daftar namun ada sesuatu yang ingin aku selidiki di sana.

Sebelum aku bergerak tiba-tiba datanglah Ivan sang kepala desa sambil membawa seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang. Aku heran dengan maksud kedatangannya.

"Gray-san, ada seseorang yang ingin kuperkenalkan kepadamu. Namanya adalah Lucy Heartfilia. Seorang pramuniaga yang bekerja di sebuah toko kelontong tidak jauh dari sini." Ivan menyuruh wanita itu agar bersalaman denganku.

"Kenalkan, namaku Lucy." dia tersenyum lebar.

"Gray Fullbuster. Panggil saja Gray." kujabat tangannya.

Kami bertiga duduk di sofa ruang tamu untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu yang aku pun belum tahu apa itu.

"Jadi ada hubungan apa antara Lucy-san dengan kasus?" tanyaku kepada pria bertubuh lumayan gemuk itu.

"Begini Gray. Aku diberitahu oleh Wakaba jika dia, Lucy, kebetulan lewat di jalan setapak yang berjarak hanya beberapa meter saja dari TKP saat rentang waktu korban dibunuh."

Ini bagus.

"Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan dengan rinci atau lengkap apa yang kau alami kemarin senja?" aku bertanya kepada wanita itu.

"Aku demi Tuhan tidak akan mau lagi melintasi jalan setapak itu setelah pembunuhan ini terjadi. Hiiiyy..." dia bergidik ngeri.

"Lucy-san, silahkan mulai menjelaskan."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Jadi begini detektif. Aku saat itu melintasi jalan setapak di samping kamar Pak Jiemma sehabis mencari kayu bakar di hutan. Aku masih ingat betul pukul berapa waktu aku melintas di jalan itu karena berulang kali melihat jam tangan supaya tidak terlambat sampai di rumah." dia menjeda kalimatnya.

Aku memasang kedua telinga setajam mungkin.

"Jam tujuh lebih sedikit. Aku ingat itu. Dan aku berjalan pelan karena bawaan kayu bakar di kedua tangan cukup banyak serta terasa berat."

Pukul tujuh lebih sedikit? Itu adalah waktu yang sangat presisi dimana korban diperkirakan sedang dihabisi.

"Apa yang kau lihat atau...dengar?" aku sangat antusias.

Lucy mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Emm apa ya? Mendengar suara sepertinya tidak ada. Padahal aku melihat jendela kamar itu sedikit terbuka lho. Iseng-iseng saja aku menoleh ketika lewat kemarin."

Kucerna baik-baik penuturan panjang yang barusan dikatakannya.

"Hanya itu? Atau ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Wanita pirang itu bangkit, "Tidak. Hanya itu saja. Apa aku sudah selesai dan boleh pulang sekarang?" tanyanya.

Kutanggapi dengan senyuman, "Silahkan saja Lucy-san. Terima kasih banyak atas kesaksiannya."

"Gray, aku pamit juga karena ada urusan penting menyangkut administrasi desa yang harus kuselesaikan di kantor." kata Ivan. Mereka berdua meninggalkan ruang tamu berurutan.

Kesaksian wanita barusan semakin membuka tabir dari misteri pembunuhan berdarah ini. Aku benar-benar paham kemana arah kasus ini yang sebenarnya. Titik terang demi titik terang mulai banyak bermunculan.

Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bersantai dan menikmati pemikiran pribadi. Waktunya untuk menyelidiki kamar para calon tersangka.

Giliran pertama adalah kamar milik Minerva yang berada di lantai dua. Kebetulan sang pemilik sedang pergi bersama Laxus entah kemana karena mobil SUV oranye bermerk Subaru itu tidak ada di parkiran.

Kamar ini tidaklah luas. Hanya seukuran kamar yang aku tempati untuk tidur. Hanya saja lebih wangi dan rapi karena ini adalah kamar wanita. Di atas meja hanya ada sebuah komputer dan beberapa benda-benda kecil semacam pensil, flashdisk, dan gunting kuku. Kugeledah almari pakaiannya selama kurang lebih lima belas menitan dan tidak menemukan barang-barang mencurigakan. Hanya ada tumpukan pakaian wanita, perhiasan, alat make-up, dan terakhir sebuah benda yang janggal untuk dimiliki oleh seorang wanita muda. Kondom. Lupakan saja.

Di bawah ranjang double-bed tidak ada apa-apa. Kosong. Dan juga di sini tidak nampak sedikitpun alat-alat medis. Sepertinya Minerva itu tipikal wanita yang tidak suka membawa beban pekerjaannya ke rumah.

Di atas ranjang hanya ada sebuah tas ransel besar yang terbuka. Dari bagian luar saja aku sudah tahu itu tas milik siapa. Laxus. Ada bordiran lumayan besar di bagian bawahnya yang tertulis 'Magnolia Martial Arts Association'. Kulongokkan kepala ke dalam dan menemukan sesuatu. Botol sangat kecil berisi cairan bening dan di kemasannya tertulis 'Thiopetal'. Ada simbol lingkaran merah dengan huruf K di botol itu.

Kupegang benda itu di genggaman tangan kiri dan kuamati baik-baik. Obat apa ini? Penyakit apa yang Laxus derita sehingga menyimpan obat keras seperti ini?

Apapun itu lebih baik aku kantongi benda ini untuk dipikirkan lebih mendalam nanti.

Giliran kedua adalah ruangan milik kakek tua tukang kebun itu. Yajima. Aku melangkahkan kedua kaki perlahan-lahan menuju ke pojok belakang halaman karena tanahnya benar-benar becek serta berlumpur. Sial, sepatuku akan sukar dibersihkan. Lebih baik kulepas sepatu saat masuk ke dalam rumah lewat pintu belakang nanti.

"Yajima-san." sapaku kepadanya yang sedang sibuk menyapu dedaunan kering di depan kamarnya.

Pria berkumis kotak itu sontak menengok, "Eh, nak detektif? Ada _uhuk_ perlu apa?" dia menghentikan aktifitas menyapu.

"Bolehkah saya masuk ke dalam kamar anda? Saya ingin menyelesaikan penyelidikan kasus ini." jelasku.

Tatapannya mengarah ke langit, seperti sedang menimang-nimang keputusan. "Baiklah. Tidak masalah _uhuk uhuk_ detektif. Silahkan saja."

Aku mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

Kamar yang ditempati Yajima benar-benar sempit, sumpek, kumuh, serta pengap. Aku ragu jika ruangan ini dulunya adalah kamar sungguhan. Maksudku mungkin saja dulunya tempat seluas dua setengah kali dua meter ini adalah bekas kandang ternak. Benar-benar kasihan pak tua ini. Mungkin saja dia terlihat membenci Juvia karena merasa iri dengan fasilitas yang diperoleh wanita pemalu itu.

Aku yakin dengan kemantapan hati jika sepertinya tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di ruangan ini. Hanya ada sebuah kasur usang di lantai, kursi kecil di pojokan, dan terakhir lemari kecil yang sudah keropos. Kubuka lemari itu dan hasilnya jelas nihil. Pakaian-pakaian lusuh yang jumlahnya tidak seberapa mengisi ruang di dalam lemari satu pintu itu.

Tapi yang paling kusadari adalah ruangan ini benar-benar pengap. Ventilasi hanya mengandalkan sebuah jendela kecil dan sekat-sekat berlubang di atas dinding. Hidupnya pastilah sangat menderita. Kasihan kakek Yajima.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Aku kembali masuk ke dalam rumah setelah menggeledah ruangan Yajima dan berakhir dengan kehampaan. Tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik sama sekali kecuali keprihatinan. Saat sedang berjalan melewati dapur tiba-tiba aku berpapasan dengan Laxus dan Minerva.

"Gray-san." sapa Laxus kepadaku.

"Laxus-san, nona Minerva, darimana saja kalian berdua? Kuperhatikan kalian tidak ada di rumah ini sejak dua jam lalu."

Dokter wanita itu menunjukkan sebuah bungkusan kepadaku, "Kami main ke tempat penjual roti paling enak di desa ini dan kebetulan membeli sebuah tart. Kau mau detektif?"

Lumayan. Kebetulan juga perutku lapar dan ini sudah jamnya makan siang. Hitung-hitung menghemat biaya.

"Iya,. Terima kasih banyak." ucapku sopan.

Kami betiga duduk di meja makan yang ada di dapur. Laxus duduk di sampingku sedangkan Minerva di hadapan kami berdua. Wanita itu langsung membuka bungkusannya dan mulai mengiris menggunakan tangan kiri roti berbentuk persegi dan berwarna cokelat muda itu.

Sisi kiri roti hilang sebagian dan irisannya diberikan kepadaku terlebih dahulu. "Ini Gray-san."

"Terima kasih nona." sahutku sambil menerima potongan roti berbau harum itu. Kumakan pelan-pelan dan kurasakan kelembutan terigunya yang terasa manis di lidah.

Tunggu-tunggu, aku barusan memikirkan sebuah konklusi. Dan benar saja, kesimpulanku ini benar-benar nyata sekarang. Terima kasih roti tart. Engkau telah memberikan kepingan puzzle baru bagi untuk menggenapi lubang-lubang yang masih kosong.

"Maafkan aku Laxus-san dan Minerva-san. Tapi aku harus secepatnya kembali bekerja." setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu aku segera pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua untuk menyelesaikan penyelidikan terakhir.

Kamar Juvia.

Ruangan tempat menyimpan kunci cadangan seluruh pintu di rumah ini yang dikatakan benda itu menghilang setelah ditemukannya tubuh korban.

Tanpa banyak pikir lekas kubuka pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci itu dan langsung masuk ke dalam...

"KYAAA!"

Secepat kilat kututup kembali pintu itu. Aku tidak menyangka jika wanita itu sedang ganti pakaian di dalam tanpa mengunci pintu sebelumnya. Ini bisa gawat.

"Ju...Juvia, maafkan aku. Aku bukan bermaksud seperti itu."

Tidak ada jawaban. Apa jangan-jangan dia marah?

"Ma...Masuklah de...tektif." suaranya terdengar lirih dari dalam.

Aku membuka kenop pintu pelan-pelan. Wanita berambut gelombang itu sudah memakai kaosnya. Tidak seperti tadi. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan malu.

"Maafkan aku atas tindakan lancang barusan. Aku kemari karena ada urusan penting terkait penyelidikan kasus, Juvia." aku menjelaskan agar tidak terjadi salah paham.

"Penyeli...lidikan?" kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Kau jangan dulu berpikir jika aku ingin mengembalikanmu ke dalam status calon tersangka lagi. Bukan itu kok. Aku hanya ingin mencari kebenaran tentang hilangnya kunci ganda yang kau pegang itu." aku berujar panjang-lebar.

Tanpa perlu disuruh, pembantu rumah tangga itu menunjukkan cantelan paku di mana kunci ganda itu biasa digantung.

'Di situ ya? Lokasinya tertutup oleh almari. Tidak terlalu mudah untuk ditemukan seperti kata Juvia tadi pagi.' aku membatin.

"Juvia, apa kau setiap masuk kamar selalu melepas alas kaki?" aku menanyainya demikian karena melihat kedua kakinya terekspos jelas tanpa memakai apapun.

Dia mengangguk.

"Semenjak kunci itu diketahui hilang dari tempatnya olehmu apakah kamar ini pernah dibersihkan?"

Dia kali ini menggeleng, "Tidak. Sa...Saya tidak sempat."

Beruntung sekali diriku ini. Pepatah yang mengatakan 'kebenaran akan selalu menang' ternyata bukan cuma isapan jempol belaka. Kutemukan sebuah barang bukti di tempat ini, kamar Juvia.

"Juvia, aku perintahkan kau keluar dari kamar ini sekarang dan jangan masuk sampai aku mengijinkanmu lagi. Mengerti?"

"Ta...Tapi apa alasannya?" tanyanya balik.

"Di kamar ini terdapat bukti yang kuat. Dan aku takut bukti itu akan hilang karena memang bukti tersebut mudah hilang. Mungkin kau akan bisa masuk ke kamar ini lagi larut malam setelah kupecahkan kasus pembunuhan ini nanti. Nanti malam." aku keluar dari kamarnya dengan sebuah seringaian penuh arti. Wanita itu memandangiku dari belakang penuh tanda tanya.

Aku sekarang sudah tahu persis siapa pelakunya. Sekalipun tanpa dibantu oleh teknologi tes sidik jari maupun tes forensik aku telah menyatakan kepada diri sendiri bahwa aku mampu. Mampu memecahkan misteri pembunuhan sadis di desa Honoka. Pembunuhan yang mengakibatkan nyawa mantan pimpinanku melayang sia-sia. Tunggulah nanti pada jam sembilan malam wahai pelaku. Kan kubongkar kedokmu!

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Chapter terakhir yang memuat bukti dan petunjuk. Chapter 6. :)**

**Di chapter 7 atau chapter terakhir nanti, author akan membongkar siapa pelaku yang sebenarnya. Author juga tidak menyangka jika fic ini memiliki jumlah chapter yang sama persis dengan fic bergenre crime/mystery bikinan author yang pertama di fandom Fairy Tail, Kopi Polonium.**

**Apakah ada dari readers sekalian yang sudah mengetahui siapa pelakunya? Tentunya WAJIB disertai alasan yang logis. Bukan asal-asalan menebak. :D**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**


	7. The Real Suspect

**DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA**

**RATE : T**

**GENRE : CRIME/MYSTERY**

**WARNING : AU, 1ST POV, GORE, BIT OF OOC**

**.**

**.**

**Kopi Polonium Sequel**

**.**

**.**

**~The Real Suspect~**

Aku sebelumnya sempat menelepon kepada inspektur Doranbolt untuk mengonfirmasi kapan kira-kira waktu kedatangan mereka ke desa. Pria yang baru kukenal lewat telepon itu mengatakan jika kurang lebih jam sepuluh malam setelat-telatnya sampai. Aku mengerti.

Tidak lupa aku sempat rapat mendadak dengan kepala desa dan beberapa perwakilan dari pihak desa termasuk Wakaba untuk membicarakan acara sangat penting malam ini. Pemecahan kasus. Akan kubongkar kedok pelaku beserta berbagai macam bukti yang mengiringinya beberapa menit dari sekarang.

Warga berbondong-bondong untuk menyaksikan jalannya acara yang akan kupandu secara langsung itu dari halaman depan. Mereka tidak boleh masuk ataupun bersuara keras sekalipun berada di luar. Wakaba telah memerintahkan bawahannya untuk menjaga kondusifitas di area sekitar rumah. Dan para aparat yang kali ini jumlahnya lebih banyak dari kemarin-kemarin pun berjanji akan melaksanakan tugas semaksimal mungkin. Itu bagus.

Seperti biasa, ruang tamu adalah tempat favorit yang akan aku gunakan. Tempat yang kudatangi pertama kali saat aku datang dan nantinya akan aku datangi terakhir kali sebelum aku pulang besok. Malam ini Ivan mengajakku untuk menginap di rumahnya.

Saksi dihadirkan di sini. Lucy Heartfilia. Wanita yang mengaku lewat di samping kamar Jiemma-san saat pembunuhan kemungkinan besar sedang berlangsung. Tidak lupa kehadiran dua perwakilan dari lembaga keamanan desa, Wakaba dan Ichiya. Pemimpin mereka berdua, Ivan selaku kepala desa. Juvia yang kini berposisi sebagai saksi, sudah bukan calon tersangka lagi. Dan yang paling penting dari itu semua adalah...

Seorang kakek berusia kisaran tiga perempat abad yang sekarang sedang duduk di kursi paling kiri, Yajima. Kebetulan ada tiga kursi yang disediakan berjejeran.

Wanita yang kini memakai atasan tank-top dan bawahan hot-pants, Minerva Orland. Duduk di tengah.

Terakhir pria berotot yang sebenarnya bukanlah penghuni tetap di rumah ini, Laxus Dreyar. Duduk di kursi sebelah kanan.

"Selamat malam semuanya." aku menyapa ramah kepada mereka semua yang sudah hadir di ruang itu. Kebetulan aku melangkah dari atas lantai dua melalui tangga sehingga seakan-akan mirip dengan seorang presenter dalam sebuah show di televisi. Semoga saja kelak ada sebuah acara televisi sungguhan yang menawariku pekerjaan sampingan seperti itu, semoga.

Mereka semua terdiam sampai aku duduk di kursi tunggal yang berada persis di depan pintu kamar tamu. Melihat raut muka para calon tersangka sebenarnya membuat aku tak tega. Tapi aku harus kuat agar dua orang yang sepantasnya terbebas dari rasa kecurigaan bisa bernafas lega.

"Pertama, kalian semua tahu dan paham betul kan apa maksud dari semua ini?" aku mengawalinya dengan pertanyaan sederhana.

Hanya segelintir yang mau menjawab dengan anggukan. Yang lainnya memilih untuk diam.

"Aku tidak mau berlama-lama karena selain kita semua sudah lelah karena ini sebenarnya bukan waktu yang pas untuk acara seperti ini, kebetulan kurang lebih satu jam dari sekarang pihak kepolisian dari kota Edolas akan datang kemari. Oleh karena itu aku ingin agar begitu polisi sampai, mereka akan dihadiahi seorang pelaku yang benar-benar terbukti ber-sa-lah." kueja pelan-pelan pada kata terakhir.

"Gray-san, silahkan mulai saja." Ivan mempersilahkanku agar aku lekas memulai.

Aku mengangguk, "Baik, kita semua tahu ada tiga orang calon tersangka di sini. Sebelumnya ada empat namun aku sudah putuskan untuk membebaskan statusnya karena kesaksian kuat yang sinkron dengan alibi saudari Juvia." kupandang wajah wanita itu selama beberapa detik. Dia pun tersenyum manis ke arahku.

"Men, untung saja ada daku." ini kata Ichiya.

Aku menatap ketiga pasang mata manusia yang diliputi rasa kecemasan tinggi. Salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi penghuni baru hotel prodeo untuk waktu yang lama setelah ini. Dan itu pasti membuat mental siapa saja kalut.

Kupanggil nama yang pertama, "Yajima-san..."

Yang bersangkutan menelan ludah. Semoga saja penyakitnya tidak bertambah parah setelah ini.

"Pertama, aku merasa curiga kepada anda setelah ditemukannya barang bukti itu. Golok berlumuran darah yang ternyata diketahui merupakan milik anda. Benda yang biasa dipakai sehari-hari untuk membabat semak-semak di halaman belakang." ucapku. Wakaba mengambil barang bukti yang tergeletak di atas meja lalu menunjukannya kepada khalayak selama beberapa detik.

"Tapi kecurigaanku sedikit sirna setelah mengetahui jika pintu kamar Jiemma-san didobrak oleh si pelaku. Itu terbukti dari adanya kerusakan cukup parah di bagian kenop serta penguncinya. Benar kan begitu Ivan-san? Beliau yang melihat langsung setelah kuberitahu kemarin."

Pria bertubuh cukup tambun itu mengiyakan.

Aku sedikit tersenyum penuh arti, "Ada yang tahu apa maksud dari kalimatku yang tadi? Ini masalah sederhana lho."

Tak ada yang berani bersuara. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah Laxus mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara. "Tubuh Yajima tidak memungkinkan untuk mampu menjebol sebuah pintu?"

Aku membenarkan jawaban singkatnya, "Itu benar. Dan juga jika dia pembunuhnya aku ragu dia akan meninggalkan barang bukti di TKP. Itu merupakan hal yang sangat dungu."

Sebagai gantinya kini orang-orang di ruangan gantian memperhatikan Laxus. Dengan tubuh yang kekar berisi seperti itu sangat mudah baginya untuk mendobrak sebuah pintu. Apalagi pintu kecil seperti yang ada di TKP.

"Dan satu hal lagi yang akan kuberitahukan kepada kalian semua. Di ruangan ini berdiri seorang saksi wanita yang pada saat kejadian pembunuhan berlangsung kebetulan dia sedang berjalan kaki pelan-pelan di samping kamar Jiemma-san." kuarahkan tangan kananku menuju wanita yang sedang berdiri menyandar pada tembok. Dia Lucy sang pramuniaga toko. Terlihat sedikit ketegangan di wajah tirusnya karena mungkin dia bingung harus berbuat apa.

Aku mencoba menenangkannya. "Santai saja Lucy-san, santai. Benar kan anda melakukan hal yang tadi aku katakan?"

"Iya." jawabnya teramat singkat.

Lalu kusambung, "Tidak kau dengar suara apapun dari dalam kamar?"

Gelengan kepala menjadi jawaban.

Kini perhatianku beralih kepada Yajima. "Apa mungkin seorang kakek tua yang hampir semenit sekali tidak pernah luput dari batuk kronis berada di dalam kamar Jiemma-san kira-kira selama sepuluh menitan tanpa terdengar suara apapun? Suara batuk Yajima-san bisa kukatakan tidaklah lirih." aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Wajah semua orang yang ada di ruangan mendadak tercengang serempak. Mungkin mereka tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Terutama sang kepala desa yang turut mendengarkan kesaksian dari Lucy Heartfilia namun pemikirannya tidak sampai sejauh itu.

"Terima kasih banyak _uhuk uhuk _detektif muda. Aku sangat bersyukur." tiba-tiba tukang kebun itu mendekatiku dan langsung menyalami tanganku. Dari wajah rentanya terpancar rasa kelegaan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Aku menyuruhnya untuk pindah tempat duduk supaya lebih rileks lagi. Yajima pun menyanggupi dengan senang hati. Kini hanya ada dua orang yang duduk di kursi calon tersangka. Kursi yang memang sengaja kusediakan bagi orang-orang yang awalnya kucurigai.

Minerva masih tenang di tempatnya. Sesekali terlihat mengelap keringat yang membasahi dahinya. Dan Laxus memasang wajah tegang. Apa pria sangar itu merasa ketakutan?

"Cepat selesaikan kasus ini Gray-san. Aku sudah tidak sabar." celetuk Wakaba tiba-tiba.

"Tenang-tenang. Oke, selanjutnya adalah...Laxus." kalimatku barusan membuat wajah pria itu semakin menegang lagi. Tatapan orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan sontak mengarah kepadanya. Aku juga turut mendengar banyak bisik-bisik terlontar dari mulut warga sekitar yang juga ikut menyaksikan dan mendengar dari luar ruangan.

"Tenanglah saudara Laxus. Bisa aku mulai?" tanyaku frontal.

Dia hanya mendengus lirih, "Silahkan."

"Kecurigaanku kepada anda lebih besar dari kecurigaan kepada Yajima-san serta Minerva. Pada awalnya, ingat. Kenapa? Karena bekas dobrakan itu. Otak yang masih memiliki rasio pasti akan langsung menuduh kepada anda. Benar semuanya?" aku ingin mendengar jawaban dari mayoritas.

"Ya benar."

"Setuju."

"Tapi rasa curigaku mulai menurun saat mengetahui jika kunci cadangan yang ada di kamar Juvia menghilang setelah korban ditemukan sudah dalam kondisi tak bernyawa." aku mengambil sebuah botol air mineral yang ada di bawah kursiku lalu meminumnya untuk menghilangkan kering di tenggorokan setelah berbicara panjang lebar.

Kulanjutkan, "Suara kecelakaan yang didengar oleh Laxus saat sedang berada di dalam toilet sebenarnya adalah suara pintu yang didobrak dari luar. Karena toilet itu berada di dalam kamar Minerva maka pastinya suara sekeras dobrakan pintu tidak akan terdengar jelas."

Pria berambut spike itu mengangguk-angguk pertanda mengerti. Roman mukanya mulai menunjukan ekspresi lega dan sudah tidak setegang tadi.

"Lalu di tengkuk korban juga ditemukan luka lebam. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan lebam tersebut. Luas areanya kecil, warnanya samar, dan tidak sampai membengkak. Jika tidak percaya boleh kalian semua bertanya kepada Wakaba-san yang kebetulan ikut menemaniku dalam mengidentifikasi korban kali kedua." kuarahkan tangan kiri menuju pria berjambul itu. Yang lain menoleh serempak ke arahnya.

"Itu benar. Detektif yang memperlihatkannya langsung kepadaku." ujarnya mantap.

"Di sini kejanggalannya. Mungkinkah seorang Laxus Dreyar yang merupakan seorang atlet penuh pengalaman dengan otot lengan berukuran besar hanya mampu memberikan luka lebam sekecil itu?"

Mereka yang ada di ruangan ini mulai berbisik-bisik satu sama lain dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Orang-orang sepertinya sudah mulai menyadari ke arah mana semua penjelasanku bermuara.

Aku memasukkan tangan kanan ke dalam saku di kemeja yang kukenakan dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil silinder berwarna transparan. "Ini dia. Hal paling janggal dari semua penjelasanku atas tuduhan kepada saudara Laxus. Ini bisa dibilang obat keras karena ada lambang lingkaran merah berhuruf K dengan nama 'Thiopetal'. Apakah ada yang tahu obat apa ini? Dan ini kutemukan di dalam ransel besar milik Laxus." kupegang botol obat itu di tangan kiri dan aku perlihatkan baik-baik kepada semua orang yang ada di ruangan.

Sang pemilik ransel yang barusan kusebut terhenyak, "Obat? Di ransel milikku?"

Ichiya mengacungkan jari, "Obat sakit kepala, men?"

Aku menggeleng.

Yajima membuka mulutnya, "Obat _uhuk_ batuk?"

Aku kembali menggeleng.

"Thiopetal adalah obat anestesi yang lumrah digunakan untuk membius seseorang melalui intravenanya. Dan aku sangaaatt ragu jika seorang seperti Laxus yang tidak punya latar belakang di bidang medis menyimpan benda ini apalagi sampai menggunakannya." seringaian lebar tercipta di bibirku. Ini akan semakin menarik. Acara yang kupandu masuk ke babak pertengahan. Konflik.

Ivan menengok. Ichiya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Wakaba berdehem. Juvia menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Yajima menaikkan kedua alisnya. Lucy memasang tampang penasaran. Dan terakhir Laxus, dia sontak menengok ke samping kanannya dan berteriak lantang...

"MINERVA?!"

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Wanita itu tak bergeming dari posisinya. Masih menunjukkan ekspresi kalem. Sekalipun orang-orang yang berada di dalam maupun di luar ruangan tidak mampu menjaga ketenangan sama sekali. Sangat ribut, itu tepatnya.

"Diam!" dalam sekali bentak, tidak ada suara keras yang terdengar lagi. Aku maklumi keterkejutan mereka semua atas tuduhanku baru saja.

Minerva berkata lirih, "Detektif..."

Aku mengangkat samping alis.

Dia menatapku dengan intens, "Kenapa kau tega menuduhku sebagai tersangka? Kau tahu kan aku adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan ayahanda? Mana mungkin aku tega membunuh...membunuh ayah kandungku sendiri?!" ucapannya benar-benar menohok.

Ivan membenarkan perkataan dari putri korban. "Itu benar. Aku ragu jika Minerva yang membunuh Jiemma-san, detektif."

Dan beberapa orang yang lain turut sependapat dengannya.

"Tenanglah semuanya. Aku punya bukti dan petunjuk yang bisa kugunakan untuk mengungkap kedok Minerva di balik kasus ini." kataku.

Mantan kekasih Laxus itu mengacungkan jari kirinya dengan frontal ke arahku, "Buktikan! Akan aku tuntut balik kau detektif jika tuduhanmu salah. Seharusnya kau bisa sedikit berempati kepadaku yang sedang mengalami masa duka seperti ini." terlihat lelehan air mata yang mengalir dari mata kanannya. Laxus sebagai orang terdekatnya segera menenangkan walau aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam hatinya sekarang ini. Kekasihnya dituduh sebagai pelaku dan itu semua terlihat masuk akal setelah kuungkap beberapa fakta tadi.

"Pertama..." kujeda sebentar, "Awal kecurigaanku kepada anda adalah sesaat setelah aku melihat anda berteriak lantang ingin membunuh pelakunya sembari menangis penuh emosi."

Yajima menyela, "Tapi bukankah_ uhuk _pasti seperti itu reaksi yang alami?"

"Mohon jangan menyela pembicaraan, Yajima-san. Reaksi seseorang yang menyayangi ayah kandungnya setelah mengetahui dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sang ayah tersebut dalam kondisi berdarah-darah seharusnya adalah memanggil ambulans ataupun segala upaya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa. Bukannya malah menangis histeris dan berteriak-teriak lantang ingin membunuh sang pelaku sebenarnya. Kurasa itu adalah sebuah pengalihan emosi dari kebencian di hati anda terhadap ayah anda yang dikemas dengan sebuah perkataan, perkataan bohong. Itu hal yang kurang wajar. Tapi ini baru dugaan tanpa bukti kuat." mulutku kembali kering setelah berbicara panjang lebar dan kembali kuminum air mineral yang ada di botol.

Minerva, wanita bertubuh sintal itu hanya memandangiku dengan ekspresi tidak suka. "Pendapat yang kurang logis seperti tadi dijadikan bukti untuk menuduhku? Seharusnya kau malu Gray." ucapnya sinis.

Aku sudah tahu dia akan membalasnya kurang lebih seperti barusan. "Kan sudah aku katakan jika dugaan ini tanpa bukti yang kuat. Namun masih ada banyak bukti lagi. Kita menuju bukti yang kedua."

Seluruh pasang mata yang ada di dalam ruang tamu menatapku penuh rasa penasaran.

"Aku mencatat penuturan anda saat sedang memasak mie di dapur yang selesai pada pukul 18.55. Dan itu bisa dipatahkan dengan pernyataan dari Yajima-san yang mengatakan jika dia masuk ke dapur untuk minum pada pukul 18.52 dan kebetulan dia melihat jam. Yajima-san, apakah anda menemukan nona Minerva di sana?" aku menanyai si kakek tua.

Yajima memutar bola matanya ke kanan dan kiri berulang-ulang, mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin sore. "Sepertinya...tidak. Aku sendirian di dapur."

Batinku tersenyum. Ini baru permulaan.

"Dan pengakuan anda ketika makan mie sambil menonton televisi pada pukul 18.55 ke atas dapat dipatahkan dengan pengakuan saudara Laxus yang menuju ke balkoni lantai dua dan melewati ruang keluarga tempat anda berada. Laxus mengatakan jika dia lewat kira-kira jam tujuh pas dan tidak melihat anda. Kenapa aku bisa katakan demikian? Karena jika Laxus melihat anda maka seharusnya dia mengajak anda untuk memulai diskusi yang sempat ditunda di awal. Benar tidak argumenku ini, Laxus-san?" sebuah pembuktian kedua dariku yang mampu membuat wajah Minerva menjadi nampak kalut.

Pria tinggi besar itu cukup kaget dengan penjelasanku barusan. "Benar katamu. Aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa di depan televisi."

Aku menambahkan, "Dan juga seharusnya suara dobrakan pintu itu dapat didengar jelas oleh anda karena waktu ketika Laxus mendengar suara yang dikiranya kecelakaan dengan saat anda berada di ruang keluarga hampir sama. Apalagi jarak antara ruang keluarga dengan pintu kamar TKP terbilang cukup dekat. Untuk Yajima-san aku punya alasan mengapa dia tidak mendengar suara apa-apa. Mungkin selain pendengarannya yang sudah kurang bagus karena termakan usia, dia berada di dalam kamarnya yang cukup kedap suara dan jaraknya terbilang sangat jauh dari TKP."

Tukang kebun itu tersenyum menanggapi argumenku.

Tiba-tiba wanita bermarga Orland itu membuka suara, "Tapi detektif, apa kau yakin jika pembuktian lewat alibi saja sudah cukup?" terdengar nada menyindir dari kalimatnya.

Aku menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan kepala, "Tidak. Kali ini pembuktian yang ketiga..." kubentuk simbol tiga melalui jari tangan kanan.

"Nona Minerva Orland, anda kan yang mendobrak pintu kamar itu?" aku mencoba menyudutkan dirinya melalui pertanyaan ini.

Dia mengedikkan sepasang bahu, "Apa buktinya?"

"Aku jujur kurang tahu apakah anda memang memiliki tubuh yang kuat untuk mendobrak sebuah pintu atau malah pintu itu yang mudah didobrak. Tapi motif di baliknya adalah anda berniat untuk menjebak mantan kekasih anda sendiri kan? Bukankah setiap orang yang mampu berpikir logis pasti akan mencurigai saudara Laxus setelah mengetahui kenyataan tersebut?" aku menatap kedua matanya lekat.

Minerva menghela nafas panjang, "Detektif Gray, apakah kau bodoh? Bukannya mendobrak pintu lalu membunuh ayahandaku justru akan menggagalkan rencana? Beliau pasti akan terbangun duluan dan mampu melawan si pelaku?" dia berkelit.

"Minerva, apa benar kau ingin membuatku menjadi kambing hitam?!" pria yang duduk di sampingnya mulai merasa marah.

Segera kubantah pembenarannya, "Kunci ganda. Kunci ganda yang hilang dari tempatnya dan tidak mampu anda kembalikan ke tempat semula. Anda membuka pintu terlebih dahulu dengan kunci itu lalu mengeksekusi ayah anda, menutup dan menguncinya lagi, terakhir mendobrak. Itu semua semata-mata dilakukan agar kecurigaan tertuju kepada saudara Laxus Dreyar."

Laxus menatap sangat tajam ke wajah sahabat dekatnya itu dengan mata memerah.

Aku berdiri dari tempat duduk dan melangkah ke tengah-tengah ruangan. "Skenario singkatnya begini. Anda melangkah sembunyi-sembunyi di senja itu menuju ke arah gudang perkakas untuk mengambil golok milik Yajima-san. Kebetulan sekali Yajima-san melihat dari kejauhan samar-samar ada seseorang yang mengendap-endap berjalan ke gudang tempat dia menyimpan perkakas untuk berkebun." aku menjeda.

Kakek berkumis kotak itu bergumam, "Jadi nona muda yang waktu itu kulihat?"

"Lalu anda masuk ke dalam rumah dan menuju ke kamar Juvia untuk mengambil kunci cadangan. Kebetulan dia sedang pergi ke pasar dan kamarnya tidak dikunci. Kesalahan telak anda kali ini adalah anda tidak menyadari jika halaman belakang dipenuhi oleh tanah berlumpur dan terlalu tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam kamar Juvia dengan meninggalkan barang bukti berupa noda lumpur yang kini sudah mengering di lantai." kuambil botol air mineral dan meneguknya sampai habis.

"Men, bisakah daku melihatnya langsung?" Ichiya sepertinya penasaran dengan bukti tersebut.

Kupersilahkan pria yang berprofesi sebagai tukang cukur itu untuk melihatnya langsung. Kami semua menunggu selama kurang lebih satu menit hingga Ichiya datang kembali dari kamar Juvia.

"Men, ada."

Aku tersenyum simpul. Kemudian menengok ke arah Minerva, "Bagaimana tentang skenario barusan? Tepat?"

Tak ada jawaban verbal. Dia memalingkan mukanya ke bawah.

"Jika tidak percaya silahkan cek ketajaman golok yang ada di atas meja. Mustahil golok cukup tumpul seperti itu mampu membunuh seseorang dengan cepat."

Kali ini Wakaba ingin berpartisipasi di dalam acara. Diambilnya golok itu dan ditekannya kuat-kuat tepian golok ke permukaan kulit lehernya. "Benar detektif, ini cukup tumpul."

Kini gantian kakek Yajima yang menaruh tatapan amarah kepada majikan mudanya itu. Merasa dijadikan kambing hitam sama seperti Laxus.

"Laxus sebagai tamu yang kudengar baru berada selama beberapa hari di sini bisa dikatakan mustahil mengetahui lokasi persis disimpannya kedua benda itu, kunci serta golok. Benar kan Laxus-san?"

Dia mengamini pernyataanku, "Benar sekali."

"Gray-san..."

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara barusan yang ternyata itu adalah Ivan. "Ada apa?"

"Bisa kau jelaskan proses pembunuhan korban?" dia terlihat sangat ingin tahu rupanya.

Aku jetikkan jari kiri, "Mudah. Setelah kita mengetahui jenis obat apa yang ada di dalam ransel Laxus maka bisa kuambil kesimpulan jika Minerva menyuntik bagian otot trapezius kiri Jiemma-san saat korban sedang tertidur pulas. Aku sadar jika bekas sengatan yang ada di otot trapezius korban bukanlah ulah dari serangga melainkan itu adalah bekas anestesi. Betul begitu, dokter yang memiliki prestasi gemilang saat masih berkuliah?" semakin banyak bukti yang kuungkap maka semakin bagus.

Dia berucap sinis, "Darimana kau tahu tentang masa laluku?"

"Tanyakan kepada rekan anda yang kebetulan tidak hadir di sini. Alzack Connel. Akan kulanjut kronologi proses pembunuhan ini. Setelah korban dipastikan tidak sadarkan diri total setelah disuntik oleh bius dosis tinggi lalu anda lancarkan serangan pamungkas. Anda gorok leher sebelah kiri korban menggunakan alat khusus semacam pisau bedah karena hasilnya sangat rapi. Benar-benar mahakarya seorang mahasiswi pascasarjana kedokteran bedah." rentetan kalimatku ini membuat kedua bola matanya melotot.

"Ba...Bagaimana kau..." ucapannya terbata-bata.

"Sebentar ya semuanya." aku membuka pintu kamar tamu dan mengambil dua buah buku tebal yang tergeletak di atas ranjang. Setelahnya kuperlihatkan masing-masing buku tersebut kepada orang-orang. Kedua buah buku yang sengaja kuambil dari ruang praktek Minerva.

"Buku berjudul 'Chirurgus' ini artinya adalah dokter bedah. Bahasa latin. Lalu buku kedua yang berjudul 'Adenectomy Tutorial' ini merupakan buku yang khusus membahas tentang ilmu bedah kelenjar yang ada pada anatomi tubuh. Kutebak, ini buku kesayangan anda kan?" aku menyeringai lagi dan membuat Minerva mati kutu.

Juvia berdecak kagum, "Ka...Kau pintar sekali detektif."

"Dan juga setelah mengetahui tulisan 'Crocus State University' yang tertera di bagian dasar cover buku, aku segera mencari nama anda di situs resmi Universitas Crocus. Ternyata ada, nama anda tercatat sebagai mahasiswi pascasarjana di fakultas kedokteran."

Wajah wanita itu semakin tidak karu-karuan sekarang. Posisinya sudah benar-benar terpojok. Apalagi kini Laxus terlihat seperti memendam kebencian besar kepadanya setelah mengetahui fakta jika dia dijadikan sasaran pengalihan pelaku.

"Lebam yang ada di tengkuk korban juga merupakan cara anda agar Laxus dicurigai. Ternyata aku tidaklah sebodoh yang anda kira. Aku bisa mengira-ngira seperti apa bekas luka hantaman dari seorang atlet bela diri tingkat regional."

Tanpa diduga pria berotot itu mencekik leher Minerva secara tiba-tiba. "Mati saja kau jalang!"

"Laxus-san, hentikan!" tegurku keras. Wakaba dan Ichiya langsung cepat tanggap dan berusaha mencegah agar sang atlet tidak melakukan perbuatan yang berbahaya dan justru malah akan merugikan dirinya sendiri. Terpaksa Laxus dibawa pergi dari ruangan ini menuju ke lantai dua oleh kepala aparat keamanan desa itu.

"Satu lagi dan ini merupakan petunjuk terakhir yang paling sulit untuk kupikirkan tanpa kejelian. Sayatan sepanjang lima belas centimeteran di leher kiri korban dan juga bekas suntikan di otot trapezius kiri korban bukanlah ketidakesengajaan murni kan? Sengaja sama-sama di sebelah kiri?" aku berjalan pelan ke pojok ruangan lalu berbalik lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Minerva menoleh ke arahku dengan mata yang sembab. Entah marah atau justru sedih.

"Anda adalah orang yang dominan menggunakan tangan kiri alias kidal. Orang yang kidal cenderung melakukan apa saja dari sebelah kiri. Saat anda memukul-mukul lantai ketika korban pertama kali ditemukan, saat anda menunjuk-nunjuk ke wajah Yajima-san pagi tadi, saat menunjuk ke arahku beberapa menit yang lalu, dan yang paling kentara saat anda mengiris kue tart. Mengiris menggunakan tangan kiri dan dari sebelah kiri. Tolong berikan sanggahan yang masuk akal jika aku salah." aku berjalan mendekat kepadanya. Berdiri persis di hadapannya. Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya pelan-pelan, memberikan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Minerva Orland, akui saja perbuatanmu." aku mengatakan kalimat ini dengan tempo lambat.

Dia tidak menjawab. Tak ada yang berani bersuara sekalipun itu masyarakat yang sedang menonton atau mendengarkan dari luar. Suara jarum detik terdengar cukup jelas dibarengi suara helaan nafas manusia-manusia yang ada di sini. Menandakan betapa sunyinya tempat ini sekarang.

Bibir Minerva terbuka perlahan dan dari dalam tenggorokannya terdengar suara, "Iya."

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Baguslah akhirnya dia mau mengaku.

"Minerva, sete..." kata-kataku dipotongnya.

"Aku yang membunuh orang jahat itu, aku yang membunuhnya." tatapannya kosong saat berbicara. Tidak ada yang berani menginterupsi. Termasuk aku.

"Aku telah membunuh orang yang pantas dibunuh." lelehan bulir-bulir air mata terlihat jelas melewati pipi lesungnya. Wajah seorang frustasi terukir jelas di situ.

Aku mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang ingin wanita itu omongkan. Segala isi hatinya.

"Kalian tidak tahu _hiks.. _jika pria brengsek itu, ayah tiriku, telah membunuh IBU KANDUNGKUUU!" jeritannya melengking. Menyiratkan perasaan pedih yang mungkin tersimpan selama ini.

Kuberanikan untuk bertanya. "Ayah tirimu?"

"Jiemma adalah ayah tiri yang menikahi ibu kandungku setelah ayah kandungku meninggal. Jiemma, dia...dia hanya ingin mengeruk harta ibu. Dia yang pantas disalahkan!" wanita itu menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. Tak ada yang berani mendekat sekalipun berniat menenangkan.

"Minerva, apa hanya itu yang ayahmu lakukan?" aku mencoba untuk mendekati dirinya yang sedang dilanda kemelut mental. Trauma yang dialami olehnya di masa kecil, sepertinya begitu.

"Kau tahu detektif? Jika saja kau tahu ayah tiriku yang brengsek itu membunuh ibuku maka bukankah dia pantas menemaniku di dalam penjara? Hahaha!" cara tertawanya membuat hatiku pilu. Aku kini gantian berbalik kasihan kepadanya dan bukan kepada Jiemma-san.

Ivan mengerjapkan kelopak mata berkali-kali, "Membunuh ibumu katamu?"

Dia mengangguk sangat keras, "IYA! Saat aku kecil, aku melihat bajingan itu bertengkar dengan ibu di dalam kamar mandi. Ibu ditampar hingga jatuh dan kepalanya membentur tepian bak mandi. Ibu tewas, dia tewas!" nafasnya terengah-engah setelah berbicara nyaris tanpa jeda. Tubuh rampingnya gemetaran.

Jiemma-san adalah orang yang bertangan besi kah?

"Lalu Minerva...kenapa kau tidak melaporkan ayahmu ke pihak kepolisian?" aku jujur sangat penasaran dengan kisah masa lalunya. Begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang ada di sini.

"Melaporkan? Haaahh? Jangan bodoh!" dia berdiri dari kursinya lalu mencengkeram kerah kemeja yang kukenakan, "Aku sudah mencoba untuk menjelaskan sejujurnya kepada polisi. Namun apa kata mereka? HAH?!" matanya melotot tajam.

Aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Mereka mengatakan jika...jika itu adalah kecelakaan. Mentang-mentang si tua jahanam itu baru saja menjabat sebagai kepala HPD lalu dia bisa seenaknya membunuh? Bisa kebal hukum, begitu?" cengkeraman tangannya dipererat lalu dia mendorong tubuhku hingga menempel tembok.

"Minerva!" Ivan mencoba menolong namun aku perintahkan agar tetap diam. Aku ingin mengerti lebih jauh lagi rangkaian permasalahan ini.

Wajahnya mendekati wajahku sehingga deru nafasnya terasa jelas. "Aku benar-benar membenci orang-orang kepolisian seperti dirimu. Ibuku, Nireva Orland, tak akan pernah mengampuni orang-orang seperti kalian dari surga." suara gemertak giginya terdengar jelas dari telingaku.

Tangan kanannya mengepal erat. Mundur ke belakang sedikit untuk mengambil ancang-ancang. Dia akan memukulku. Aku sudah siap asal itu bisa meringankan kepahitannya.

"MATI KAU POLISIII!"

Sebuah borgol terpasang di tangan kanan Minerva. Wanita itu sangat kaget. Aku melihat seorang pria memakai seragam kepolisian lengkap berwarna biru tua dengan name-tag bertuliskan 'Doranbolt' berdiri di belakang Minerva.

"Anda kami tahan atas tuduhan pembunuhan terencana terhadap saudara Jiemma. Saudari Minerva, ikut kami sekarang!" pria dengan luka gores di samping mata kiri itu memerintahkan bawahannya agar membawa Minerva ke luar ruangan. Wanita berambut biru gelap itu tidak mengelak sedikitpun.

"Terima kasih banyak inspektur Doranbolt." ucapku seraya bernafas lega karena sebuah tinjuan tidak jadi bersarang di wajah.

Inspektur EPD itu tersenyum, "Sama-sama detektif. Kami sebenarnya sudah sampai dari lima belas menit yang lalu namun mencoba untuk tetap tenang di luar pintu hingga pelaku benar-benar mengaku."

Malam semakin larut. Jam dinding di ruang tamu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lebih lima belas menit. Aku bersalaman dengan semua orang yang ada di ruangan maupun beberapa warga yang mengantri ingin sekedar bersalaman atau berfoto. Minerva telah ditahan sementara di aula desa dan akan dibawa menuju kantor polisi Edolas keesokan pagi. Begitu juga denganku. Malam ini aku akan tidur di rumah kepala desa karena besok pagi juga akan pulang ke Hargeon. Menggunakan kendaraan umum dari Edolas karena mobil pribadiku tidak akan mampu keluar dari desa sebelum jembatan itu diperbaiki.

Kebetulan sekali Ivan menawari pekerjaan kepada kakek Yajima untuk bekerja di ladangnya mengingat kakek tua itu sudah tidak tahu mau bernaung kemana. Juvia sepertinya akan kembali berjualan di pasar desa untuk menyambung hidupnya. Dan Laxus...dia bisa dibilang sedang berada di posisi yang cukup sulit sekarang. Kekasih yang pernah ingin dinikahinya ternyata menikam dari belakang. Sedari tadi semenjak dia naik ke lantai atas aku belum melihatnya lagi. Mungkin sedang merenung sendirian di suatu tempat.

Ada sebuah pelajaran penting yang bisa kupetik dari kasus pembunuhan ini. Barangsiapa yang melakukan kejahatan maka dia sejatinya sedang menanam benih penderitaan di hati orang lain dan tinggal menunggu saat yang tepat, entah cepat atau lambat untuk menuai apa yang selama ini dia tabur.

**-OWARI-**

**Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya author tujukan kepada Kami-sama, readers yang setia mengikuti fic ini dari awal, pertengahan, atau akhir. :)**

**Fic bertema pembunuhan kedua yang berhasil author selesaikan. Hore! :D**

**Sampai jumpa semuanya.**


End file.
